Mind over matter
by torchwoodfan4eva
Summary: On a trip the team are told to investigate KORPS activity. Once the team come home Frank discovers a secret what Dan's been hiding from everyone. But when Frank thinks everythings been sorted out the team discover a bigger secret what's more deadly than they thought. Rated T for abuse.
1. Dan's secret

**A/N so I decided to write another fanfiction seeing as I finally finished my other to, maybe I'll do a sequel to 100 dreams and wishes. So this story is bases on a trip I went on for my geography GCSE a couple of months ago, enjoy.**

Tom, Aniesha and Zoe sat talking in the back of a minibus and a two and a half hour journey to Shropshire. Dan however sat with his headphones in resting his head on the window.

'What's 'sup?' Zoe asked nudging him with her elbow.

'Huh?' he asked taking one headphone out.

'What's 'sup?' Zoe asked him again.

'Oh nothin' he replied sighing putting his headphone back in his ear.

Zoe sighed and shook her head turning round to face Tom and Aniesha again.

**4 hours earlier.**

'Right team, we have a mission for you' Frank explained turning to face his rather energetic team this morning.

'When you go to Shropshire in an hour we need you to investigate the youth hostel you are staying in, we believe that there is a KORPS base hidden in it' Stella explained.

'Okay' Tom sighed.

Dan however just sat at one of the desks his head resting in his hands daydreaming.

**Back to present day**

'Right class, we're stopping at a service station now so you can stretch your legs, I want you back at the mini bus in 30 minutes!' Mr McNab said.

The class jumped of the mini bus and in to the service station, the 4 spies went and grabbed a table where they ate some of the sweets they had brought with them.

'Seriously, what's up Dan, you've had a face on you like all day' Aniesha said scowling.

'It's nothing, for goodness sake!' Dan exclaimed storming off towards the toilets. He locked himself in a cubical and took his jacket off to reveal bruises above his elbow covering him, some of them were new and some of them older and starting to fade. He sighed and leant against the door and let the tears drip down his face.

'Dan, Dan are you in here?' he heard Tom's voice.

Reluctantly her pushed open the door and put his jacket back on.

'Dan, what's up?' Tom asked staring at him as he washed his hands and splashed some water on his face.

'Nothing Tom, just leave it' Dan replied walking off.

'No, what's up? Zoe and Aniesha and I are seriously worried' Tom said grabbing Dan's arm.

Dan hissed in pain and spun round to look at Tom who stood open mouthed.

'Dan' he said hesitantly. He got Dan's jacket and slipped it off his arm whilst Dan stood there. 'For god's sake Dan, what the hell happened?' Tom exclaimed staring at Dan's upper arm.

'It's nothing, just drop it Tom' Dan said shoving his jacket back on and walking towards the door, however Tom grabbed his wrist and stopped him leaving.

'Dan seriously, for goodness sake, I won't tell Zoe or Aniesha, I just want to know what's happened' Tom whispered.

Dan sighed and let go of the door handle. He turned to face Tom and took a deep breath before saying 'It's my Dad'

'What's your Dad?' Tom asked puzzled.

'He did it' Dan whispered.

'Did what?' Tom asked knowing what the answer was going to be.

Dan gestured to wear the bruises were. Tom placed his arm round Dan's shoulder then Tom looked at his watch and gasped.

'Dan c'mon, we're late for the mini bus!' Tom exclaimed.

Tom and Dan round out the service station and towards the waiting mini bus, luckily the other teens were just getting on it. Panting they sat down receiving some funny stares from Aniesha and Zoe.

'-17, 18, 19, 20' Mr Mc Nab counted. 'Right, let's get going then'

Tom and Dan sat next to each other for the rest of the journey, neither of them saying a word till they got to the place. They were at a large building which was very old by the looks of it.

'Right, listen up!' Mr Flatley exclaimed. 'You'll be sharing rooms in pairs, so I pair up before we get in to the youth hostel' he added.

Zoe and Aniesha went together and Tom and Dan obviously. The students went in to the youth hostel and were directed to rooms upstairs. Each room was pretty much identical, two single beds, a chest of drawers next to each bed and a wardrobe to share. There was a window in each room with thick curtains. Tom and Dan began to unpack and Tom opened the window because it was boiling.

Meanwhile Zoe and Aniesha got the bedroom next to Dan and Tom and Zoe placed her head against to the wall trying to listen to what was been said.

'You're wasting your time Zoe' Aniesha sighed taking a t-shirt out of her case and hanging it up in the wardrobe.

Zoe sighed and started to unpack her case and opened her window because she was hot too. Whilst in the boy's room Dan lay on his bed still in his jacket. Tom looked over at Dan and sighed.

'Dan, I know what's happened, you don't have to hide it with me' Tom sighed.

Dan reluctantly removed his jacket and even though he'd seen it once Tom still winced. It must really hurt. After a while there was a knock at the door of the boy's room.

'Come in' Dan said.

'Hey' Zoe said walking in with Aniesha.

Tom and Dan looked up and smiled at the girls. Then Dan noticed Aniesha and Zoe looking at him strangely.

'What-what's up?' Dan asked puzzled.

'Dan, what happened to your arms?' Zoe asked quietly.


	2. A helping hand

_Dan reluctantly removed his jacket and even though he'd seen it once Tom still winced. It must really hurt. After a while there was a knock at the door of the boy's room. _

'_Come in' Dan said. _

'_Hey' Zoe said walking in with Aniesha. _

_Tom and Dan looked up and smiled at the girls. Then Dan noticed Aniesha and Zoe looking at him strangely. _

'_What-what's up?' Dan asked puzzled. _

'_Dan, what happened to your arms?' Zoe asked quietly. _

Tom looked at Dan who had gone pale. He sat down on his bed and Zoe sat next to him.

'Dan?' she whispered quietly placing an arm round his shoulder gently.

'What happened Dan?' Aniesha whispered quietly.

Dan started to cry, tears dribbling down his cheeks as Zoe held him and he explained what he told Tom. Once he finished Aniesha and Zoe were stunned in to silence.

'We need to tell Frank, Dan' Zoe whispered.

'No' Dan said furiously.

'Honestly, Frank can sort it out' Aniesha whispered.

'Tom' Dan said looking up at him.

'I think the girls are right Dan' he replied.

Dan looked down, and then looked back up.

'Okay, but once we get back, I promise' he said.

'Come on guys, we better get ready for this so-called-walk' Aniesha said standing up.

'Meet you outside in 5' Zoe said leaving the room with Aniesha.

Tom and Dan grabbed their jackets and wellies and climbed down the stairs to wear Aniesha and Zoe was with the rest of the class.

'Right class, we're going on a walk, see what there is to see and I hope you've all got your wellies because it's going to be muddy' Mr McNab said.

Just as the class got outside it started to rain. Zoe, Aniesha, Tom and Dan threw the hoods on their jackets over their heads. Some of the class hadn't been sensible and came out in t-shirts. Mellissa was regretting it badly.

'Sir, please can we go back I don't have my jacket, my hair's going to go frizzy!' she complained.

'No, you had the opportunity to before' Mr McNab replied.

'This is stupid' Dan replied kicking a stone.

'We could be inside where it's warmer instead of been out here' Tom replied.

'What? Eating biscuits?' Aniesha joked.

'It'd be better than out here' Zoe added as they trudged up the hill.

'Anything's better than been out here' Aniesha groaned.

'Right, be careful children we're going to be crossing a shallow point in the river' Mr Flatley said.

'Ohh for goodness sake' complained Dan as they came face to face with a shallow but fast flowing river.

The 4 teens crossed the river easily and began to progress up a muddy slope.

'Sir, do we really have to go up here?' Tom asked.

'Come on, it will be like an adventure!' Mr Flatley said progressing up the muddy slope.

Everyone looked round at each other with raised eyebrows. This _was not _an adventure.

Slowly they progressed up the hill till Tom slipped and Aniesha grabbed his hand.

'Thanks' he whispered.

Once they got to the top Mr Flatley took out a camera and said: '_Cheese!' _

Once the photo taking had finished the class climbed down the muddy and slippery slope till they got to the river. Suddenly there was a yell and Tom and Aniesha turned round to see Roly slip on the slope and bang in to Dan who fell face first in to the river.

Zoe, Aniesha and Tom got him back to his feet just as Mr McNab got to them.

'Is everything okay he-' he cut off as he saw the soaking wet Dan.

'I'm not even going to bother asking what happened due to the amount of commotion I heard down here, but just get back to the house A.S.A.P.' he said motioning for them to go.

The 4 spies speed-walked back to the youth hostel and once they got there someone let them in, they slipped off their muddy wellies and ran upstairs. Dan went to one of the bathrooms with showers in whilst Tom, Aniesha and Zoe got changed in to some clean clothes. Tom went to give Dan some other clothes once he finished getting changed and Dan came out a moment later.

'You okay?' Tom asked.

'Had better days than been publically humiliated like that' he replied.

'Oh you'll be fine' he replied. The boys went in to Zoe and Aniesha's room and sat down on one of the beds.

Zoe came and sat next to Dan and placed a hand round his waist. Dan hissed in pain and his face scrunched up in pain.

'Dan' she whispered and lifted his t-shirt up to reveal multiple bruises on his stomach. The 3 spies looked round at each other a look of shock on their faces.

Zoe pulled Dan in to a hug doing her best to avoid the bruises. Both spies started sobbing uncontrollably.

'It should be me crying' Dan said after a minute pulling away from Zoe and wiping his and her tears away.

Zoe half laughed and half cried.

'Is there anything I can do?' she asked.

'There is one thing' Dan said after a minute.

'What, I'll do anything' Zoe said.

'Shut your eyes then' Dan replied smiling.

'What, why?' Zoe asked puzzled.

Tom and Aniesha started to blush seeing where this was going.

'What?' she turned round puzzled.

'You did say you'll do _anything' _Aniesha pointed out.

'Fine' Zoe said scowling.

Dan slowly leant forward and placed a small and delicate kiss on Zoe's lips.

She opened her eyes and gasped before returning the kiss. The two spies stared in to each other's eyes for about 5 minutes. Before there was shouting from Mr McNab saying that their dinner was ready. Reluctantly they got up and went down the 3 flights of stairs and in to the dining room where there were long wooden tables.

Once they got their food from the serving hatch they went and sat down at one of the tables and pushed their food round their plates.

'It looks like _road kill' _Aniesha pointed out disgustedly.

'You don't say' Tom whispered.

'It even _tastes_ like road-kill' Zoe said.

Dan spat the food back out and on to the plate '_you don't say' _

Aniesha, Tom, Zoe and Dan all laughed. Before standing up and scraping the food back in to the bin where it belonged and leaving the room. They went back to the girls room and shared out some of the sweets they bought with them.

'This tastes better than the dinner' Zoe said chewing on a haribo tangtastic.

Tom placed one in his mouth and pulled a face.

'Wish I got that on camera' Aniesha said grinning.

'They're sour!' he complained.

'Kinda why they're called _tangtastic' _Dan said with a raised eyebrow.

**A/N so here's a big thank you to: **

**Artful Doodler**

**IIamasinflyingtractors x 3 **

**Lucyrose2 x 2**

**Maka12Albarn20souleater **

**Mihighfan**

**Gladrags2012**

**x-DarkDragon-x**


	3. The river trip and a shooting

_Aniesha, Tom, Zoe and Dan all laughed. Before standing up and scraping the food back in to the bin and leaving the room. They went back to the girls room and shared out some of the sweets they bought with them. _

'_This tastes better than the dinner' Zoe said chewing on a haribo tangtastic. _

_Tom placed one in his mouth and pulled a face. _

'_Wish I got that on camera' Aniesha said grinning. _

'_They're sour!' he complained. _

'_Kinda why they're called tangtastic' Dan said with a raised eyebrow_

Later on Dan and Tom went to go and get ready for bed and Aniesha and Zoe said they'd see them in 10 minutes. Once Zoe and Aniesha came in to the boy's room Mr McNab decided to come round and tell everyone to return to their own rooms.

'Just typical' Aniesha sighed saying bye to the boys and walking out the room with Zoe.

Just as the girls turned to go in to their own room they noticed someone disappearing round the corner at the end of the corridor. It wasn't Mr Flatley or Mr McNab because they went up the other corridor and there were no rooms for the kids down this corridor.

'Shall we follow them?' Zoe asked Aniesha.

'Yeah!' I'll get the torches and jackets, you get the boys' she replied dashing in to her room.

'Oi! Dan, Tom come here, we might have a KORPS agent' Zoe whispered.

Dan and Tom stared at her before grabbing their jackets, trainers and torches. Aniesha appeared with a jacket of Zoe's and a pair of trainers for her. The team quickly but quietly ran down the corridor putting their jackets on as they went in the direction of the supposed KORPS agent. They shone their torches up ahead of them and saw the agent. Hastily dimming their torches they kept a good distance between them and followed him. The supposed agent led them to a wardrobe, at the end of the corridor. The person went in to the wardrobe and closed the door shut; he didn't see the 4 agents hid in the shadows holding their breath.

'What is this? Narnia?' asked Dan sarcastically.

Zoe however took her pencil out of her pocket and got on the line to Frank.

'Yeah, Frank we think we've found a KORPS agent, also we might have found the way to the base' Zoe said. 'He went in to a wardrobe' she continued 'No, do I sound like I'm joking? That's what Dan said'

'Frank says not to follow him and to go back to our rooms' Zoe said.

The 4 agents made their way back down the corridors and returned to their rooms where they fell straight to sleep.

The next morning they woke up and had a shower to wake themselves up recalling what they found out last night. When Dan got dressed he couldn't help but go back down the corridor to see if he could find out anything else. As he was heading towards the corridor a hand was placed on his shoulder.

'Going somewhere?' a voice said.

He spun round and came face to face with a man a little taller than him with a scar down his right eye.

'I'm going to my room' Dan replied smiling as he looked down on the floor he noticed the man had a gun in his hand, he looked back up his eyes widened.

'Yes, so be careful or my finger might just slip on this trigger and boom!' the man said grinning to reveal his blackened teeth.

Momentarily Tom, Aniesha and Zoe came down the corridor and stopped dead.

'Dan' Zoe said uncertainly.

Dan pulled out of the guys grip and backed towards his friends.

'Ah so I take it your rooms are down here too?' the guy said.

'Yes of a matter of fact' Aniesha said stepping forward.

'Go on then, which rooms are they?' the guy said smiling wickedly.

'Why should we tell you so you can go snooping though our stuff?' Zoe said glaring.

Suddenly Mr McNab came along.

'And what do you think you're doing?' he said addressing at the guy.

The person ran down the corridor and out of sight.

'Are you okay?' Mr McNab asked the teens.

'Yeah, we'll be fine' Tom replied glancing at Dan who was still pale.

'Okay, if you see him again, let me know' Mr McNab replied walking off.

The teens went back to the boy's room and Dan told them all what the guy had said.

'Gee, what a creep' Aniesha said frowning.

'Yeah, we just need to keep an eye out now, he could be on to us' Zoe whispered.

'C'mon lets go and get some breakfast, it'd better be good' Tom sighed.

The breakfast wasn't good, obviously but there wasn't time to dwell on that because they had to pack their lunches and get ready to go on a river trip. Once the team got ready they climbed in to the mini bus and got ready to go on this trip. Once they arrived there they were faced with an old guy who was skinny and tall with grey hair.

'Shouldn't he be at home in his slippers and dressing gown watching _Antiques road show?_' said Aniesha laughing.

The team laughed as they progressed up a hill towards another part of the river.

Once they arrived there they were told to spilt in to teams of 4 and measure the width, depth and speed of the river.

'This is stupid' Tom sighed.

'You're not saying' Dan sighed.

Once the team finished the almost impossible task they were led to _another _part of the river and told to repeat the same measurements.

All the class let out a groan at this and Mr McNab shushed them. Once they finished the second measurement they were told to make their way down the hill and go on eat lunch. Just as the team were tucking in to lunch the hairs on Dan's neck stood up and he spun round, to see the guy with the scar on his eye watching them.

'Omg, he's stalking us' Zoe said.

'MR MCNAB!' Tom shouted.

Mr McNab spun round to see the guy stood there.

'For god's sake' he said running out.

'No, don't go after him, he's dangerous sir!' Aniesha shouted going after him.

'Aniesha!' shouted Tom leaping up.

The guy spun round and saw all the commotion and got out his gun. Things seemed to travel in slow motion as the guy spun round and pointed the gun at Dan, Dan and Zoe grabbed each other and pushed themselves down under the table.

BANG

The class screamed and ducked under tables or dived in to separate rooms. Dan and Zoe crept under the tables trying to avoid the multiple gun shots.

'AHH!' Dan screamed clutching his arm and curling up in to a ball.

'Dan!' Zoe shouted hugging him tightly.

'OW!' she cried as the bullet skimmed her arm.

Suddenly the gun shots stopped and the teens turned round to see Aniesha and Tom pinning the man's arms behind him. They stood up and stepped out the shattered window and stared at their two friends.

'Are you okay?' asked Aniesha.

'Apart from a few cuts and bruises' Zoe sighed holding Dan's hand.

Mr McNab came over and looked at Dan and Zoe.

'I'll call an ambulance for you both' he said pulling out a mobile.

Minutes later an ambulance and police car came speeding along.

'We'll come with you' Tom and Aniesha said climbing in to the ambulance with them.

Once they got to the hospital Dan froze and stared at Zoe.

'What?' she asked.

'The bruises, the doctors are gonna want to know what happened' he whispered.

'Oh sugar' Tom said.

'We are in so much trouble' Zoe whispered.

'So Dan, remind me what was your latest skate boarding accident?' Aniesha asked in a loud voice.

The other 3 teens stared at her confused. Then Dan realised where this was going and smiled.

'Well I was trying out a new trick on the ramps and I bashed all my shoulders on the top then I landed on the skateboard and fell all the way down the ramps, it really hurt, I was taken to hospital and the doctors said I hadn't broken any ribs and I should be okay as long as I rest it' Dan finished.

By this time they had reached the ward and the nurse had heard most of it by this point.

'So you a good skateboarder then?' she asked smiling.

'Nah, he's lousy' Tom replied for him grinning.

All the teens laughed and the nurse drew a curtain between the girls and the boys.

The nurse asked Dan to put a hospital gown on and she'd have a look at the injury, Tom sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the nurse to come, on the other side of the curtain Zoe was asked to do the same. Once the nurses came back it only took a couple of minutes to sort the gunshot wounds out, it was only a graze. Once the nurses sorted out the teen's injuries and they got dressed again out of the hospital gowns they were the sound of hurried footsteps and Frank came round the corner.

**A/N Thank you to: **

**Bigwig108**

**X-DarkDragon-x**

**IIamasinflyingtractors**

**HungerGamesPrimevalLover12**

**DanZoeorBlaisy4eva x 3 **

**Gladrags2012 x 2 **

**(In case anyone was confused the x 2/ x 3 means like if you have review, followed, favourite etc)**


	4. The truth is out

**A/N when I was writing this chapter I couldn't think of any suitable medic names so some of you might know what TV program these medics are from I'm a big fan of the show : ) **

_The nurse asked Dan to put a hospital gown on and she'd have a look at the injury, Tom sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the nurse to come, on the other side of the curtain Zoe was asked to do the same. Once the nurses came back it only took a couple of minutes to sort the gunshot wounds out, it was only a graze. Once the nurses sorted out the teen's injuries and they got dressed again out of the hospital gowns they were the sound of hurried footsteps and Frank came round the corner._

'Ah, Mr London, I believe that these are your agents' One of the nurses said smiling at the 4 stunned teens faces.

Frank looked at them and smiled.

'I must say though, you did a pretty convincing job of hiding your identities' the nurse smiled.

'C'mon team, let's go back to St Hearts' Frank said beckoning them.

'What about Flatley and McNab?' Tom asked standing up.

'They know you're coming back to St Hopes' Frank explained as they walked down the corridor.

Once they got outside Frank had brought a black van, Stella was sat in the front smiling as the team came out.

The teens climbed in to the back and did their seatbelts as the van started to drive off. After an hour or so Dan and Zoe had fallen asleep leaning on each other's shoulders. Tom and Aniesha smiled at each other. Once the team got back to St Hearts Stella climbed out the van and went in to the building.

'Right team let's get you home' Frank said.

'No Frank, not Dan' Tom said.

'What, why not?' Frank asked turning round.

Aniesha stared at him.

'Tom, Aniesha, what's going on?' Frank asked.

Tom sighed and shuck Dan's shoulder to wake him up.

'What? What is it?' he asked groggily rubbing his eyes.

'Show Frank Dan' Tom said.

Dan went pale and looked at Zoe who stared at him tears in her eyes.

'Dan' Frank said slowly.

Dan lowered his eyes and shook his head.

'It's okay Dan, I'm here I won't let anymore harm come to you' Zoe whispered gripping his hands.

Dan turned round to look at Frank and took his jacket off to reveal some of the bruises.

Frank turned pale and took out his mobile.

'Yes, this is agent Frank London I need mi 9 medics to St Heart's high school, yes where the mi high project is immediately, there's an abuse case which has been going on and I need you to have a look at one of the agents there, okay thank you' Frank hung up and pointed at Dan and Zoe 'you two out' he added.

Dan and Zoe jumped out the van and it drove off out the gates.

'Come along Dan' Zoe said taking his hand 'I might as well show you my place as you'll probably be staying there now.

Dan stared at her puzzled but followed her down to base. Once they got there Stella looked at them both, and then stared at Dan.

'What happened?' she asked.

'Frank's sorting it out' said Zoe dragging Dan to the other end of base.

'Zoe where are you going?' asked Stella.

'I'm showing Dan my place seeing as he's going to be staying there now' Zoe replied shouting over her shoulder.

Zoe pulled Dan through a small room and then pulled down a panel next to a door and scanned her thumb, the door slid open to reveal a corridor with multiple doors, Zoe opened the third door on the right. It was a bedroom painted deep purple with a single bed with purple bedding on, a bedside table, wardrobe and little desk. But there wasn't a window.

'Why isn't there a window?' asked Dan confused.

'What would you like to be looking at 200 and something feet below the ground?' Zoe asked him smiling.

Suddenly Zoe's pencil beeped.

'Hello?' she asked.

'There's some people here, claim there mi 9 medics' Stella replied.

'Oh, okay see you' Zoe said.

She and Dan went through to the main room again to reveal two medics with a first aid bag.

'Daniel Morgan?' one of them asked.

'Yeah, that's me' he replied shrugging.

'I'll be through to the other office' replied Stella taking some papers and a memory stick.

'Sit down please Dan, I'm Dixie and this is my friend Jeff' the female medic replied smiling.

'Your mentor Frank London told me that you might have been experiencing abuse at home, is this correct?' Dixie asked.

Dan nodded his head and looked up at Zoe.

'Who are you dear?' asked Dixie.

'I'm Zoe, Dan's, well _one_ of Dan's friends' Zoe replied smiling.

'How long have you been friends?' Jeff asked sitting on the edge of the table.

'Since we joined the mi high project' Dan replied.

Zoe sat down on the chair next to him and held his hand.

'Okay Dan, we're going to need to have a look at your injuries, we can do it here if you want to and you won't need to go to the hospital' Dixie explained.

'Or you can go straight to the hospital instead' Jeff added.

'I'll do it from here' Dan replied.

'Okay then we'll get the stuff out, do you want to take your t-shirt off then for us' Dixie said bending over a bag.

Dan took his shirt off with a hand from Zoe because it hurt him to do so, Zoe placed his shirt on the table behind him and Dixie stood up with what looked like a portable x-ray machine.

'Right, you need to stay really still or we won't get an accurate reading and we won't know if you've damaged any ribs' Jeff explained loading it on to a stand.

Once Jeff and Dixie were satisfied with the result they gave Dan some pain killers and told him to rest and not do any PE until the majority of the bruises had gone. They gave him a letter excusing him from PE for the next month.

'If the bruises haven't gone by then give Frank to give us a ring, we'll come and check on you and give you another letter needs be, next week we'll come round anyway and see how you're doing okay' Dixie explained.

'Thank you' Dan said smiling.

'Hey, no sweat it's our job kid' Jeff said grinning.

'We're not kids anymore' Zoe said pretending to be annoyed.

'We know, we've heard what you do, and how much trouble you manage to get yourself in to' Dixie replied loading the stuff back in to the bag.

' We don't get ourselves in to _that_ much trouble!' Dan laughed.

'What was it this morning, a shooting a couple of months ago you got yourselves and the class locked in to a prison' Jeff said raising an eyebrow.

'The prison wasn't our fault' Zoe replied helping Dan back in to his t-shirt.

Dixie just laughed and said bye to them and her and Jeff left the place.

'What time is it?' Dan asked yawning.

'Erm, 9 o' clock' Zoe replied also yawning.

'C'mon I'll show you where you'll be staying' she said leading him back in to the corridor.

'You'll be in this room' she said pointing to the room opposite hers.

Dan opened the door to reveal a room similar to Zoe's but painted black with glow in the dark stars on the ceiling and walls, black bedding on the single bed, desk, wardrobe, bed side table and chest of drawers.

'Well, get ready for bed and I'll see you in 5' Zoe said walking at the room.

Dan stood still taking in his surroundings then he realised he didn't have any clothes to get changed in to. He left the room and knocked on Zoe's door.

'Mmmmm' she said opening the door, she was dressed in pyjama bottoms and her black spy t-shirt and bare feet.

'I don't have any pyjamas' Dan said biting his lip.

'Oh that's okay, you can borrow a pair of mine' she replied grinning.

Dan stared at her stunned.

'I'm only joking silly' she laughed taking his hand.

She led him down the corridor to a room where there were folded piles of clothes. Zoe grabbed a pair of loose baggy trousers and a long sleeved shirt.

'Here you go' she said, 'if you want any other things like t-shirts and other trousers then help yourself' Zoe said.

Dan took some other clothes and went back to his room. He got ready for bed, after a minute there was a knock at the door and Zoe came in.

'You ready? She asked.

Dan nodded his head.

'Come on I'll show you where the bathroom is' she said taking his hand.

Zoe led him to another door, this one was silver and it led to a spacious bathroom with a toilet, bath with a shower, sink, cupboard, towel rack and mirror. On the little shelf there was a purple toothbrush in a little toothbrush holder, it was obviously Zoe's. Zoe opened the cupboard and got out a new toothbrush and gave it to Dan. Whilst the two teens did their teeth Zoe explained to him there was a little kitchen, living room, and an office room where Stella was usually worked. Frank had a room where he usually was.

'Night Dan' Zoe said hugging him and going in to her room.

Dan returned the hug and gave Zoe a small kiss on her cheek. 'See you in the morning Zoe' he whispered going in to his room.

Dan lay in bed for about an hour then stood up and knocked on Zoe's door.

'Mmmmm Dan, what's up?' she asked rubbing her eyes sleepily.

'Can I sleep with you, just for tonight, I'm just a bit nervous sleeping on my own, bad memories of back home' Dan explained looking down at the floor.

Zoe smiled sympathetically and shut the door behind him, Zoe climbed in to the bed followed by Dan. The two teams curled up together slept soundly.

Frank arrived back at base at 11:30 that night and found Stella sat at the desk in HQ.

'Where's Dan and Zoe?' he asked.

'In Zoe's place' Stella replied not looking up.

Frank went to Zoe's room and quietly opened the door to reveal the sleeping Dan and Zoe. He smiled to himself and shut the door.

**A/N Thank you to: **

**Gladrags2012**

**Ghargr18**

**IIamasinflyingtractors**


	5. Chief Agent Stark

'_Mmmmm Dan, what's up?' she asked rubbing her eyes sleepily. _

'_Can I sleep with you, just for tonight, I'm just a bit nervous sleeping on my own, bad memories of back home' Dan explained looking down at the floor. _

_Zoe smiled sympathetically and shut the door behind him, Zoe climbed in to the bed followed by Dan. The two teams curled up together slept soundly. _

_Frank arrived back at base at 11:30 that night and found Stella sat at the desk in HQ._

'_Where's Dan and Zoe?' he asked. _

'_In Zoe's place' Stella replied not looking up. _

_Frank went to Zoe's room and quietly opened the door to reveal the sleeping Dan and Zoe. He smiled to himself and shut the door._

The following morning the teens woke up and smiled at each other before climbing out of the bed and Dan returning to his own room to put some other clothes on. Once both teens were dressed they went to the main HQ where Frank was sat at a computer.

'Morning Frank' Zoe said cheerfully.

'How are you both?' he asked.

'Okay, bit tired' Dan replied.

'I take it you both slept okay?' Frank asked.

'Yeah did you?' Zoe asked.

'Didn't get much sleep but it was better than nothing' Frank replied.

'Just going to get some breakfast, see you in a sec' Zoe replied leading Dan back to the other room and down the corridor to the kitchen.

'This place is huge' Dan said as he gazed round in awe.

'Its okay' Zoe replied putting some bread in a toaster.

'It's better than okay, it's brilliant!' Dan replied.

Zoe just laughed and got some juice out the fridge and poured it in to two glasses. She got some plates out and placed the toast on the plates before handing one to Dan and taking their breakfast in to HQ. Frank looked up at them and smiled before going back to his work. The teens switched the computers on and looked to see if there was anything new whilst they ate breakfast.

At 8 o' clock they said bye to Frank and went in the lift to go to St Hopes. They met Tom and Aniesha at the top and filled them in with what had happened. During the lessons that they none of the team could concentrate, the holiday trip had been cut short and the rest of the class had returned last night. Mr McNab informed everyone that the man had been caught and was been questioned, the police wanted to speak to everyone about what they saw and would be doing that today.

One by one the class was told to go to Mr Flatley's office and recall what had happened, this was then videoed for the police to use so they had a rough idea what had happened. Tom and Aniesha were called in together as they worked together to catch the person. When they had finished speaking the police officer stopped the recording.

'Now, I believe that both of you are mi 9 agents, am I correct?' he asked.

Aniesha and Tom stared at each other when Frank slipped in to the room.

'It's okay team, he works for mi 9 too, unfortunately' he added under his breath.

'I am Chief Agent Stark' the police officer said 'I've been asked to come here in undercover duty because of the person you _helped _to catch was a KORPS agent'

'Excuse me, but we _did_ catch him' Aniesha said frowning.

'I didn't see you or anyone else there apart from us two teacher's 20 kids and 4 mi high agents' Tom added.

'How can you see yourself?' Aniesha asked puzzled.

'In the reflection of the now shattered glass' Tom replied.

'Hello, going off topic here' Stark said.

'Well the point is that _we _caught the KORPS agent' Aniesha said forcefully.

'Kids, they'll never change' Stark muttered under his breath.

'I heard that' Tom glared.

'You know Frank, your last mi high team was just as bad' Stark said looking at Frank.

'I wonder why with **you **as a mentor' muttered Tom and Aniesha giggled.

'Well that's it from you two I just need Zoe and Dan' Stark said.

'Don't you mean Romeo and Juliet?' Aniesha asked.

'What?' Stark said without looking up.

'We'll get them' Tom sighed leaving the room with Aniesha.

'Hey, Romeo and Juliet' Aniesha said going up to the other team mates who were engaged in a conversation about something or another.

'What?' asked Dan puzzled turning round.

'There's an undercover mi 9 agent who wants to speak to you both' Tom said.

'Oh okay' Zoe said walking to Mr Flatley's office with Dan.

Once the teens got there they were interviewed and told the same thing as Tom and Aniesha, they both thought Stark was a complete idiot and felt sorry for his old team.

'I don't know how they coped' Dan said once they were out of the room, he's an utter idiot.

'Ha ha, I know how you feel Dan' said Zoe laughing.

'I'm serious I _really _disliked him!' Dan moaned.

'Oh shush' Zoe whispered planting a kiss on his lips.

'C'mon let's go to the library, Tom and Aniesha have got PE next' Dan said grabbing Zoe's hand and dragging her towards the library. '

'We could go and watch them' suggested Zoe.

'Nah, I still ache all over' Dan replied.

Zoe knew he was still sore from the beating he got from his Dad so didn't complain and followed him towards the library.

Once the two teens got there they picked out a couple of books and began to revise and test each other from them. After a while Dan began to rub his forehead and shut his eyes like he was in pain.

'What's up Dan?' asked Zoe puzzled.

'Just got a bit of a headache' he replied standing up to return a book.

Suddenly he stumbled and fell in to the bookcase and on to the floor, some of the books landing on top of him.

'DAN!' shouted Zoe rushing over.

'Frank, Frank I need you to come to the library, its Dan he's had an accident and fallen, he's unconscious on the floor' explained Zoe frantically.

After a minute Frank rushed in to the library to discover Dan lay on the floor knocked out.

'What happened?' he asked Zoe.

'He was complaining of a headache then he stood up and collapsed on the floor' Zoe explained.

'Right, the paramedics are on their way now' Frank said looking at Zoe.

'Jeff and Dixie?' Zoe asked.

'Yeah, them' Frank replied.

**A/N Well big thanks and virtual cookies to: **

**Gladrags2012**

**Pinkspaticlealienspy**

**IIamasinflyingtractors**

**Roxyroora**

**HungerGamesPrimevalLover12 x 5 **

**Lucyrose2 **

**These reviews seriously cheered me up and I needed it, I've had all mocks this week and last : ( **


	6. The return of some old friends

**A/N thought I'd put this chapter up to celebrate the end of two whole weeks of mock exams **

'_DAN!' shouted Zoe rushing over. _

'_Frank, Frank I need you to come to the library, its Dan he's had an accident and fallen, he's unconscious on the floor' explained Zoe frantically. _

_After a minute Frank rushed in to the library to discover Dan lay on the floor knocked out. _

'_What happened?' he asked Zoe. _

'_He was complaining of a headache then he stood up and collapsed on the floor' Zoe explained. _

'_Right, the paramedics are on their way now' Frank said looking at Zoe. _

'_Jeff and Dixie?' Zoe asked. _

'_Yeah, them' Frank replied._

'Jeff, they're here' Dixie shouted running in to the library.

'Hello again sweetie' Dixie said looking at Zoe who was knelt next to Dan.

'His pulse is through the roof' Zoe said nervously.

'Right, what happened?' Jeff asked.

'He complained of a headache, stood up and then collapsed on the floor knocking in to the bookcase, that's how some of the books fell on him' Zoe explained.

'Right, we're gonna need the board' Jeff said.

'FRANK' Zoe shouted and Frank came running round the corner.

'Jeff and Dixie need the board' Zoe said smiling.

Frank sighed and ran off round the corner again.

'Do they teach you how to shout like you've got a mega phone to your mouth now?' asked Jeff joking.

'Nah, I'm naturally like this' Zoe replied grinning.

At that moment Frank returned with the board, Jeff and Dixie slid the board under Dan's body and grabbed the handles and lifted it off the floor. Zoe followed them down the corridors to a black unmarked mi 9 van. The paramedics lifted Dan and the board in to the van and placed it on the table in the van and strapped it on. Frank slammed the doors and Dixie drove the van out the school and put some sirens on.

'Isn't this van not _meant_ to draw attention?' Zoe asked curiously.

'Isn't there always an exception to the rule?' Jeff said answering a question _with_ a question.

Zoe just laughed and stroked the top of Dan's head.

'Don't worry Zoe, he'll be fine' Jeff replied smiling sympathetically at her.

'How do you know?' Zoe begged tears starting to stream down her face.

'Because he's got you!' Jeff replied pulling the teenage girl in to a hug.

'Right, we're here' Dixie said pulling up and jumping out the van.

The paramedics unstrapped the board and slammed open the doors, there were 3 other doctors, or possibly nurses there. They put the board on one of the trolleys and wheeled Dan in to the hospital, Zoe jumped out the van and followed them in to the hospital. They took Dan in to a room and put the board on another bed then slid him off it and wired him up to machines and removed his school blazer and tie. They let Zoe stay with him and she gripped Dan's hand and suddenly his eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes.

'Dan!' gasped Zoe.

'Zoe' he whispered.

She smiled at him and gave him a hug the best she could.

'Okay Dan, listen we need to keep you in overnight and we need to do a scan of your head to check there isn't any internal bleeding' one of the 3 doctors said.

'I've rung up the department and they said they couldn't do a scan for another 3 hours' another doctor said.

'Give me the phone Rose'

Reluctantly the doctor called Rose handed the phone over.

'Be prepared for fireworks the blonde haired doctor whispered to us.

'You will make a space, we have a teenage boy here, whose part of the mi high project, who could possibly have an internal bleed, you understand me now, so now do you have a space? That's what I thought' the doctor said firmly down the phone.

'Honestly Carrie' the blonde haired boy said.

'Well I do apologise Oscar' Carrie said sarcastically.

'They'll be ready for you in 20 minutes' Carrie said smiling.

Dan pushed himself up so he was in a sitting position and smiled and Zoe who gave him another hug.

'Right, we best get you there' Oscar said pushing the bed (which was on wheels) down numerous corridors and in to a room with a big machine which had a rectangle flat surface which slid back in to a small white tunnel. Dan was placed on the rectangle surface and Zoe nervously watched with Rose, Carrie and Oscar from the adjoining control room. Suddenly Dan tensed up and tried to sit up but the straps round his body stopped him from doing so.

'Dan, you need to calm down' Rose said.

'Can I speak to him?' Zoe asked.

Rose nodded at her and gave her the mike.

'Dan' Zoe said calmly.

'Zoe, I'm scared' Dan said as the board he was on slowly started to slide back in to the tunnel.

'I know Dan, but I'm here, it's only to check there's nothing wrong with your head' Zoe explained.

'Please Zoe' Dan begged.

'What, what's up Dan?' Zoe asked.

'Please promise you'll stay with me' Dan whispered.

'Dan, I'm not going anywhere' Zoe replied starting to well up.

Dan calmed down and relaxed staying still and not making a sound.

Once the scan was finished Zoe met Dan and pulled him in to a hug.

'Hey, what was all that about?' she whispered in to his shoulder.

'I was just panicking I s'pose' Dan whispered his voice muffled from his head been buried in Zoe's shoulder.

'Hey, don't panic, panicking get's you no-where' Zoe replied placing her hands on his shoulders.

When Dan returned to the room he was given a change of clothes to get in to because he was still in his school uniform. Zoe gave him a hand getting changed and threw his uniform over a back of one of the chairs in the room.

'You really scared me' Zoe whispered holding his hand and rubbing it.

'Sorry, I don't know what happened I just remember standing up to put the book back and that's it' Dan replied looking at her.

'It's okay, I was just really worried, and you gave us all a shock' Zoe said.

'I've just had so much on my mind recently with school, spy life and just worrying my Dad's gonna get out of the mi 9 prison' Dan explained looking down.

'Its fine, you just need to chill out' Zoe whispered.

Dan looked up at her and smiled. At that moment Frank came through in to the room.

'Are you okay Dan?' asked Frank sitting down on one of the chairs.

'Yeah, the doctors have done a scan and we're just waiting on the results' Dan replied.

'You okay Frank?' Zoe asked smiling.

'Yeah, couldn't get out of school Mr Flatley wanted me to put up some new shelving in the library' Frank explained.

Just then Rose, Carrie and Oscar came in to the room and stopped and stared at Frank.

'Frank?!' they said grinning.

Frank looked up and gasped.

'What are you doing here?' he asked standing up.

'Its part of the new training course we're doing' Carrie said grinning.

'We've got Dan's results here, we're pleased to say there's nothing majorly wrong apart from a bruise on the front of your head' Rose explained smiling.

'So what caused him to collapse?' Zoe asked puzzled.

'Our best guess is stress' Oscar replied looking at Frank.

'Yes, well that would explain a lot of things' he replied looking at Dan and Zoe.

Dan looked down at his hands; he _had _been putting a lot of pressure on himself and over-excessively worrying about things.

'Hey, it's not your fault' Zoe whispered pulling him in to a hug.

'I'd just say take it easy for a couple of days and you'll be fine' Rose said smiling.

After that Rose, Carrie, Oscar and Frank left Dan and Zoe together. Frank said he needed to get back to base at 6 o'clock and Zoe scowled at him, she didn't want to leave Dan on his own all night.

'But Frank, why can't I stay with him, he's gonna want my company' Zoe whinged.

'Zoe, I promise you he will be fine' Frank said looking at the adamant teen.

Zoe folded her arms and scowled at the floor. Frank let out a long sigh.

'Come on back to base get yourself changed and make sure you bring Dan's uniform with you and get him some clothes for tomorrow' he said walking off.

Zoe grinned to herself and ran back in to Dan's room to get his uniform.

'See you in an hour!' she said to a confused Dan.

**A/N Thank you to: **

**HungerGamesPrimevalLover12**

**mihighfan**

**IIamasinflyingtractors**

**Gladrags2012**

**Ghargr18**

**Roxyroora**

**virtual brownies to all who reviewed (I've been baking :P )**


	7. A bigger secret

_After that Rose, Carrie, Oscar and Frank left Dan and Zoe together. Frank said he needed to get back to base at 6 o'clock and Zoe scowled at him, she didn't want to leave Dan on his own all night. _

'_But Frank, why can't I stay with him, he's gonna want my company' Zoe whinged. _

'_Zoe, I promise you he will be fine' Frank said looking at the adamant teen. _

_Zoe folded her arms and scowled at the floor. Frank let out a long sigh. _

'_Come on back to base get yourself changed and make sure you bring Dan's uniform with you and get him some clothes for tomorrow' he said walking off. _

_Zoe grinned to herself and ran back in to Dan's room to get his uniform. _

'_See you in an hour!' she said to a confused Dan. _

Zoe ran to her room and put a t-shirt on, pair of jeans, red converse and a jacket on. She grabbed some other clothes for tomorrow and some clothes for the night and put them in a light blue rucksack. She then went to the end of the corridor put hers and Dan's uniform in the washing basket, she'd wash them later and got some clothes for Dan tomorrow, black jeans, black t-shirt and jacket. She grabbed the two toothbrushes then put them in a small wash bag and ran back down the corridor to put it in the blue rucksack and in to the main room.

'Right Frank I'm ready' she said, Frank was sat at one of the computers emailing someone, Stella probably.

'Okay, c'mon then let's go' he said standing up and walking towards the back exit of HQ that no-one apart from her, Frank and Stella and a couple of other people.

Suddenly one of the computers pinged; a message came up flashing on the screen saying there was an email for Frank.

'Shouldn't you check that?' Zoe asked.

'No, its okay I'll check it when I get back from the hospital' Frank replied placing an arm round Zoe's shoulder.

'Are you sure Frank, it could be important' Zoe said staring at her mentor. 'Are you okay Frank, you've gone really pale' she added climbing in to the van.

'No, Zoe, do you want to go and see Dan?' he asked smiling at her.

'Ha ha, okay let's go' she laughed doing her seatbelt up.

Frank drove Zoe to the hospital and said bye to her as she jumped out the van and ran to the entrance of the hospital. She ran down the corridors till she got to Dan's room, she flung open the door and looked at his surprised face.

'Zoe, what are you doing here?' Dan asked sitting up, a large bruise was forming on his forehead and it must be hurting him.

'Frank said I could stay here tonight' Zoe replied smiling.

Dan grinned back and Zoe placed her bag on the floor.

'I'll ask the people to put a bed up for me for the night' Zoe said walking out the room.

A minute or so later she came back and sat on the end of Dan's bed. Dan tried to climb out the bed but Zoe placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and pushed him gently back on to the bed and tucked him in.

'You need to rest' she said.

Dan placed a hand to his head.

'Have you had anything to eat?' she asked him concerned.

He shook his head and lay back on the pillows. A nurse came and stuck her head round the door.

'Ah, you two are the mi 9 teens aren't you?' she asked.

They both nodded their heads.

'I'll get you something to eat' she said nodding her head.

Moments later a nurse came with a with two bowls of hot soup and some juice for them both.

'Enjoy' she said leaving them.

Dan and Zoe both sat eating the meal and discussing school and the past missions. Dan went quiet after a while and stared in to space.

'Are you okay?' Zoe asked him.

'Yeah, just well, you know' Dan replied uncertainly.

Zoe stared at him, what was wrong? The nurse came back in to collect their soup bowls. Once she left another nurse came and put the camp bed up.

'Thanks' Zoe said smiling.

Once she left Zoe turned to face Dan.

'What's up?' Zoe asked him.

'It's nothing, I'm fine' he said.

Zoe scowled at Dan and left the room with her pyjamas, she went to the toilets and got changed and brushed her teeth. When she returned to the room Dan was lay face down on the bed the covers pulled up to his neck, when he heard Zoe shut the door he curled up in to a little ball. Zoe gently placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned round to face her, his eyes were red and swollen and he had obviously been crying since she left.

'Dan, what's up?' she asked him gently.

'Promise you'll still be my friend' he whispered.

'Dan, whatever happens, nothing will ever split us up' Zoe whispered helping him sit up and placing an arm round his shoulder, pulling him in to a hug.

'Promise?' Dan asked.

'Promise' Zoe said pulling out the hug and holding out her hand.

Dan took her hand and gripped her hand tightly.

'It was my dad, I didn't find out till the morning we were due to go to Shropshire' Dan whispered.

'What is it?' Zoe asked pulling him back in to a hug.

'Zoe, he works for KORPS' Dan sobbed in to her shoulder.

Meanwhile Frank got back to base, sat down in front of the computer and went to check the message, it was from Stella. Dan's dad, Mark, had escaped the mi 9 prison. Frank placed his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

He sat up properly and replied to Stella's message then opened a video call and called her.

'I take it you got my message?' Stella said popping up on the video call.

'Yes, yes I did, any plans on what to do?' Frank asked her rubbing his eyes, he was shattered.

'Well we only know that he escaped at 17:45' Stella said 'oh and that he works for KORPS' she added.

**A/N Big thank you and virtual cookie to: **

**IIamasinflyingtractors**

**Gladrags2012**

**Lucinda208 x 4**

**Mihighfan x 3**

**And to the guest who reviewed, you're right, I love the show :D **


	8. Dan's departure?

**A/N Well I know it's been like a week since I updated but I've been revising for yet more exams and I thought I'd have a break and update this story, I'll do my best to update at least once a week. **

_He sat up properly and replied to Stella's message then opened a video call and called her. _

'_I take it you got my message?' Stella said popping up on the video call. _

'_Yes, yes I did, any plans on what to do?' Frank asked her rubbing his eyes, he was shattered. _

'_Well we only know that he escaped at 17:45' Stella said 'oh and that he works for KORPS' she added. _

'He works for KORPS?!' Frank exclaimed in shock.

'Mi 9 prison officers only found out half an hour ago' Stella tried to explain.

'Does he know Dan works for mi 9?' Frank asked worrying for the teen's safety.

'We don't know yet' Stella sighed.

'This is going from bad to worse' Frank groaned.

Meanwhile back at the hospital Zoe was comforting a distraught Dan who was sobbing to her.

'Frank's going to kick me out of mi high now' he sobbed.

'Dan, he won't and if he does I'll resign with you' Zoe whispered.

'Don't you dare' Dan glared at her pulling out of the hug.

'One question Dan, why didn't you tell us?' Zoe asked puzzled.

'Because he didn't think I knew what it was' Dan explained 'he wanted me to join and when I said no he beat me more' he added.

'Oh Dan' Zoe whispered hugging him.

After a minute Dan's breathing slowed down and his body went limp. Zoe gently eased the sleeping boy off her and laid him down on the bed covering him with the blanket. She slid under the covers of her own bed and went to sleep. Later that night neither teen heard the door open and saw Frank stood in the doorway of their room. As Frank turned round to leave Dan made a moaning noise, Frank spun round.

'Please, please don't kick me out of mi high, I'll do anything!' he cried desperately in his sleep.

Frank was about to go over to him when Zoe sat bolt upright, she knelt up on her bed and shook Dan's shoulder to wake him up. Frank slipped unnoticed out of the door.

'Dan, you were having a nightmare, its okay now, Dan' Zoe said.

Dan said upright and rubbed his eyes wearily and looked round.

'What- what happened?' he asked looking at her.

'It's okay' Zoe said gently pushing him down back on to the pillows and tucking him in.

Dan lay back down and gently took Zoe's hand in his and both teens fell asleep for the rest of the night holding each other's hand.

In the morning Dan was discharged from the hospital and Frank drove them back to St Heart's. The journey was a long and awkward one as no-one said anything. When they got back to St Heart's Stella met them in HQ.

'Dan, I'm not sure if you're aware of this but your Dad was a KORPS agent' Stella said.

Dan hung his head to the floor for a moment but then looked up 'I only found out the morning we went on the trip' he said.

Stella looked at Frank and sighed. 'Well, we've found out that he has escaped the mi 9 prison he was in' Stella said looking at the two teens.

'WHAT?!' exploded Zoe spinning around to look at Frank.

'It's true, he escaped the prison last night' sighed Frank.

'HOW, this is MI 9!' Zoe continued a look of shock and anger on her face.

'We have people looking out for him' Stella said trying to calm her down.

'Seriously, he'll be long gone at KORPS now been all Mr-nice-guy to the Crime minister' Zoe muttered flopping down on one of the chairs.

Dan had been stood still not saying a word for the whole of Zoe's frustration but not he spoke up saying quietly 'What's going to happen to me?'

Frank spun round to look at him. 'What do you mean?'

'Aren't I going to get kicked out of mi 9?' he asked quietly.

'No, not at all' Frank said walking towards him.

'But my Dad, he works for KORPS' Dan said miserably.

'And just because your Dad works for KORPS doesn't mean you get kicked out of mi 9' Stella said.

'Look at me, I'm a _product _of KORPS and I'm still here' Zoe said smiling at Dan.

'So, even though I knew about it, you're still keeping me?' Dan asked.

'Yes, you only knew about it for a week or thereabouts and I can imagine the consequences of what would have happened if your dad found out you told someone' Frank said quietly to him.

Dan smiled at Frank and Zoe came and gave him a hug and whispered quietly in his ear 'I told you you're not going to get kicked out.

**A/N I know it was a bit of a short chapter and Tom and Aniesha weren't in it but the next one will be longer. Thank you to:**

**IIamasinflyingtractors**

**Guest**

**Gladrags2012**

**Mihighfan x 2 **

**The Indie flower**


	9. A day at the park

**A/N Well first of all a huge sorry from me I've not updated for over a week I know, I've got 2 major exams coming up so I've been revising for them both so to make up for it I will attempt to do a really long chapter or two chapters in one today : ) enjoy. **

'_Aren't I going to get kicked out of mi 9?' he asked quietly. _

'_No, not at all' Frank said walking towards him. _

'_But my Dad, he works for KORPS' Dan said miserably. _

'_And just because your Dad works for KORPS doesn't mean you get kicked out of mi 9' Stella said. _

'_Look at me, I'm a product of KORPS and I'm still here' Zoe said smiling at Dan. _

'_So, even though I knew about it, you're still keeping me?' Dan asked. _

'_Yes, you only knew about it for a week or thereabouts and I can imagine the consequences of what would have happened if your dad found out you told someone' Frank said quietly to him. _

_Dan smiled at Frank and Zoe came and gave him a hug and whispered quietly in his ear 'I told you you're not going to get kicked out. _

Once Frank and Stella finished talking to Dan and Zoe they suggested that they may as well go out and get some fresh air, clear their heads. They went to Aniesha's house and asked her if she wanted to go to the park with them, a moment later Tom stuck his head round the door.

'Eh, what are _you_ doing _here?' _Zoe asked him puzzled.

'I came over to Aniesha's house this morning to show her a new computer game' Tom said grinning.

'Oh come on I'm bored already' Dan said.

The 4 teens walked down an alleyway to get to the nearest park and once there sat on the climbing frame and Zoe and Dan filled in Tom and Aniesha on the latest news.

'So your Dad was a KORPS agent?' Tom asked surprised.

'Yeah Tom, get over it' Dan said moodily.

Zoe looked at Tom with a don't-ask-him-anything-else look.

'It doesn't matter' Aniesha said putting an arm around his shoulder.

Dan shook his head and started to well up. Zoe placed an arm round his shoulder and he cried silently in to her jacket.

'It's not just that though' he said pulling away from her.

'What?' asked Tom curiously.

'You know that mission, 10 years ago to destroy KORPS' Dan said.

'Yeah, the one Frank and Stella were involved in' Aniesha said.

'Well you know the mi 9 troops who were sent in to the building' Dan began.

Yes' Tom said impatiently.

'Well, my mum was an agent on that mission' Dan said.

'Really?!' asked Aniesha smiling.

Dan nodded his head and smiled back.

'Wish my mum was a spy' Tom said looking at him.

'Well at least you've got _one_ parent to be proud of' Zoe said holding his hand.

All the teens sat chatting happily but no of them noticed a man watching them concealed within the bushes.

'Shall we go and get something to eat?' asked Tom after a while.

'What like biscuits?' Aniesha asked him sarcastically.

'Well I wouldn't complain if we did' he replied grinning.

'C'mon then' sighed Dan leaping off the climbing frame.

The four teens walked down the path leading out the park and the mysterious person followed them keeping his distance. Suddenly Zoe spun round and saw the person but thought nothing of him, it was a sunny day and there were lots of people in the park.

'What's up?' Dan asked her anxiously.

'Nothing, just though there was something wrong' she replied.  
Aniesha looked at her curiously then nudged Tom with her elbow and nodded at Dan. Tom moved over to Dan and started telling him about his latest gaming victory.

'What's wrong?' Aniesha asked Zoe in a hushed voice.

'You know when you get that feeling and the hairs stand up on the back of your neck' Zoe whispered to Aniesha.

'Yes' she replied seeing where this was going.

'Well I think there's someone following us'

Aniesha's eyes widened and she tried to act natural.

'Is there anyone behind us' she asked.

'Last time I turned round there was a guy in a black jacket with his hood up and he kept his head down' Zoe replied.

Aniesha got a mirror out of her pocket and held it up as if she was looking at her reflection, she could see the guy still behind them.

'He's still there' she replied putting it away.

Zoe brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath.

'Shall we call Frank?' she said.

'Why would we call Frank?' Dan asked facing Zoe.

'Just to let him know what time we'll be home' Aniesha said quickly.

'Oh, he'll be fine' Dan said turning back to face Tom.

The four teens stopped at a crossing and waited for the traffic lights to change. Zoe checked to see if the guy was behind them, he still was. The majority of his face was concealed beneath his hood however Zoe could see a scar going down the majority of his face, he was fairly tall, skinny and was wearing a black zip up jacket with black tracksuit bottoms and dirty lace up trainers. Suddenly Dan turned round and saw Zoe looking at the guy. He opened his mouth to say something and his eyes widened with fear, he quickly spun back around. The lights changed colour and the teens began to cross the road. Suddenly a car came speeding up the road towards them, Zoe grabbed Dan's hand and pulled him out the way. Aniesha and Tom ran across the road and shouted to Dan and Zoe. All four teens began to run towards a busy inside shopping centre. Tom turned round to see the car pulled up on the side of the road and a man and a woman running after them, the woman was the crimeminister. Dan spun round and saw the two people.

'That man' he began.

'Is it your Dad?' Zoe asked him.

'Yes!' he replied.

'We need to call Frank' Aniesha said dodging a woman laden with shopping bags.

'In here!' Zoe said pulling them in to a shop.

Tom got out his mobile 'Frank we need you here now! Yes in the shopping centre, don't know how you knew that but we need you now!'

The teens slipped out of the shop and kept their heads down and began to make their way towards the main exit of the shop. Tom spun round to check they weren't been followed, it was hard to see if they were because the place was so full of people. He reluctantly spun round again and checked that Dan was still with them. Zoe slipped her hand in to Dan's, no way was she letting KORPS have Dan. He looked at her gratefully. The teens pushed their way out of the shopping centre and waited outside the building leaning on the wall.

'Dan will be here in a second' Aniesha reassured Dan.

'Not if I can help it'

The team spun round to see Mark, Dan's dad stood there with the crimeminister.

**A/N In case you didn't know mi high is been replayed on Sundays it's on to episode 2 tomorrow. BIG THANK YOU TO**

Gladrags2012

Guest

IIamasinflyingtractors

Guest

Casualtyfan4eva

Guest

Immortal Teenager

KazzJazz99

Pinksparticlealienspy


	10. Tom and Aniesha

**A/N I was going to update yesterday but something was wrong with my word document thing and it didn't open, it was funny because I was actually meant to be revising then, because it didn't open I went back to revising. Anyway I had one of my exams today, it was okay but it was really hard. So anyway here's your next chapter.**

_The teens slipped out of the shop and kept their heads down and began to make their way towards the main exit of the shop. Tom spun round to check they weren't been followed, it was hard to see if they were because the place was so full of people. He reluctantly spun round again and checked that Dan was still with them. Zoe slipped her hand in to Dan's, no way was she letting KORPS have Dan. He looked at her gratefully. The teens pushed their way out of the shopping centre and waited outside the building leaning on the wall. _

'_Frank will be here in a second' Aniesha reassured Dan. _

'_Not if I can help it' _

_The team spun round to see Mark, Dan's dad stood there with the crimeminister. _

The team stood in their defensive positions ready to fight them in broad daylight in a street full of people. Suddenly a car pulled up beside them and out climbed Frank and Stella.

'Team get in the back now' Stella said stood in a defensive position next to Frank.

The team climbed in to the back of the 7 seat car, Stella turned round to check that they were there and she and Frank then made out as if they were going to start a fight with Mark and the crimeminister then made a dash for the car. Frank sped away in the car with a screech of the tires drawing attention to the car.

'Okay team?' Stella asked them turning round.

Aniesha and Tom were sat in the very back of the car and Dan and Zoe in the middle section of seats, Dan was a ghostly white and shaking with fear. Zoe placed an arm around him and held him close to her.

'Where are we going?' Aniesha asked.

'Well I'm going to take you and Tom back home, stay in the house don't go out and be on your guard Dan and Zoe are going back to the safe house, well HQ' Frank finished.

When Dan and Zoe got back to HQ with Frank and Stella Dan went in to the safe house part. Zoe followed him, she went in to the room then through to the safe house. She paused outside Dan's room and softly knocked on the door.

'Dan' she whispered.

There was no response. Zoe slowly opened the door and saw Dan lay face down on the bed. Zoe slowly sat down next to him. Dan turned his head towards Zoe, he sat up and they both hugged each other tightly.

'It's okay Dan' Zoe said as he clung to her.

'I know but it was just well a shock' Dan mumbled.

'Hey a shock for you, what about a shock for us?' Zoe laughed.

Dan pulled away from Zoe and smiled at her before they both slowly leaned in towards each other. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Frank opened the door.

'Yes' said Zoe.

I just came to say me and Stella have to go out, we'll be home sometime early tomorrow morning, we have to go to mi 9 meeting about today' he said.

'Okay, we'll be fine' Zoe replied smiling.

'Well, see you tomorrow then' Frank said leaving them.

'Talk about bad timing' Dan said smiling.

Zoe turned to face him and they both smiled before slowly leaning towards each other and softly kissed. Once they drew apart for air they looked at each other a little uncomfortably.

'Do you want to see the games room' Zoe said after a moment breaking the awkward silence.

'Okay' Dan replied walking out the room

Zoe let him down the long corridor and in to another room where there was a WII game console was. Dan grinned at Zoe.

'This is awesome!' he said.

'Ha ha I should warn you, I do get quite competitive when I'm playing games' Zoe said grinning and tossing him a remote.

'Bring it on' Dan said.

Meanwhile at Aniesha's house Aniesha was upstairs lay on her bed supposed to be revising for an exam what they had in a couple of weeks but she was lay on her bed worrying about Dan. Suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door, in walked Tom.

'Tom, what, what are you doing here?' she asked him shocked.

'I came over here because I thought you might need some company' he said smiling.

'Ha ha, well you could say that again' Aniesha smiled.

Tom sat on the edge of the bed and Aniesha placed her arms round him and they gave each other a small hug.

'Why?' she asked him her voice muffled by Tom's jacket.

'I don't know Aniesha' Tom replied sighing.

They pulled apart from the hug and Tom sighed.

'Have you got your laptop with you?' Aniesha asked him.

'When don't I?' he said smiling.

Tom reached inside his bag and pulled out the laptop, they both sat on the floor their backs resting against Aniesha's bed. Tom signed in to the mi 9 section and was silent for a minute. He suddenly began typing again and brought up some mi 9 files.

'What are you doing?' she asked him.

'Well with today's events wouldn't you organise a meeting about, well Dan's safety?' he asked her.

Aniesha looked puzzled for a minute then looked shocked, she stared at Tom.

'You wouldn't' she said.

'Oh yes I would' Tom replied still typing.

'And we're in' he said.

He got a set of headphones out of his bag and Aniesha got her pair. They both plugged the headphones in to the laptop and stared at the screen in front of them. Tom had hacked in to the CCTV cameras of the meeting Frank and Stella were in.

Zoe loaded up a game of tennis on the WII Dan soon got the hang of it and the competitive game started. After a couple of minutes Dan and Zoe were equal in scores.

'I am so going to win this' Zoe said serving the ball.

'Oh no you're not' Dan replied returning the ball.

Suddenly the teens stopped playing a Zoe turned the T.V. off.

BANG

Both teens froze in horror. There was someone inside the building with them!

SMASH

Zoe and Dan froze and clutched each other's hands. Suddenly there was scraping at the door. Zoe relaxed and went over to open it.

'What are you doing?!' Dan said stunned.

'What? Oh its fine, you'll see' Zoe said opening the door.

Tom and Aniesha sat watching the screen.

'So about the incident today involving Daniel Morgan' Stella said.

'Well we think for the safety of him and the rest of the mi high team that he should be stepped down from active duty' A woman said.

Aniesha and Tom looked at each other in shock.

'But that's not fair on him, what's he done wrong to deserve that?' Frank said fighting Dan's corner.

'Well we just think it's better that he stands down' the woman continued.

'That's not really going to benefit him though' Stella began.

'We won't send him out on any missions, he can stay in HQ with Tom' Frank said.

'Well, if you think that's best for him' the woman finished.

Frank and Stella nodded in agreement.

'Well, there's more forms for you two to fill out and other people want to discuss today with you' the woman said gesturing towards the door.

Frank and Stella left the room and Tom closed the laptop.

'Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow' he said standing up.

'Yeah, bye Tom' Aniesha said giving him a quick hug.

Tom left the room and exited Aniesha's house, she watched him make his a few houses down the road and in to his own house.

**A/N I decided it would be easier if Tom and Aniesha lived on the same road as each other, and it seemed cool : ) **

**BIG BIG BIG thank you to: **

**KazzJazz99 x 2 **

**IIamasinflyingtractors**

**Gladrags2012**

**Thank you to all of you for wishing me look with my exams, and i shall do my best to update as soon as I can despite my exams, trying to pause with this fanfiction story was driving me crazy! It's been amazing to see the replays of mi high :D **


	11. Dan and Zoe

**A/N Well I'll try to update every other day but next week I don't think I'll update till Thursday evening because I've got the exam Thursday morning so here's the next chapter : ) **

_Frank and Stella left the room and Tom closed the laptop. _

'_Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow' he said standing up._

'_Yeah, bye Tom' Aniesha said giving him a quick hug. _

_Tom left the room and exited Aniesha's house, she watched him make his a few houses down the road and in to his own house._

Zoe opened the door and in ran a little white terrier followed by a small black and white kitten. The little terrier jumped in to Zoe's arms and the cat slowly made its way over to Dan.

'This was what was making all that noise?' Dan asked shocked.

'Yeah, they're usually kept separate but he must have escaped' Zoe said stroking the dog in her arms. 'He's only a couple of months old' she added.

'What's he called?' Dan asked making his way over to the puppy.

'He's was going to be called Dan believe it or not' Zoe said grinning 'but he's called Rory'

'Rory?' Dan said.

'Yep' Zoe replied.

'Why Rory?' Dan said puzzled 'Of all the names'

'Why not?' Zoe grinned.

Dan just rolled his eyes and the little cat suddenly started purring next to him.

'Hello' Dan said sweetly stroking the tiny cat.

'She's called Ruby' Zoe said smiling.

'She's cute, but not as cute as you' Dan said grinning up at Zoe who just shook her head and laughed.

Dan gently picked the tiny cat up and it purred softly in his arms, he stroked the top of the cats head and it snuggled in to his arms.

'Shall we get something to eat?' Zoe asked him.

'Well okay then' he said smiling at her.

The teens gently placed the pets down on the floor when the two teens got to the kitchen Zoe got a pizza and put it in the oven then she sat on one of the work surfaces and Dan joined her.

'What was it like, when you were living with your Dad?' Zoe asked him.

'Well it was the same day after day' Dan sighed 'When I used to come in to school and see you every day it was just amazing, I could forget all what had happened '

Zoe smiled at him, tears starting to form in her eyes.

'But when I had to go home I'd just try to focus on the positive things what I'd done with you in school, you and Tom, Aniesha Stella mi 9 was all that kept me going' Dan said looking directly at Zoe, 'but mainly you'

Zoe couldn't stop the tears falling down her face and Dan gently wiped them away for her.

'I'm sorry' she said.

'It wasn't your fault' Dan said.

'I know that, but well I wished I could have stopped it' Zoe mumbled.

'Well how were you to know?' Dan asked her.

'I don't know, but I should have looked out for... signs' she said after a minute.

Dan just smiled, 'It's not as simple as that though?' he said.

Zoe just smiled and sighed 'well I guess you learn from experience' she said.

After a few more minutes Zoe checked to see if the pizza was done whilst Dan said staring at her. He was more worried about Zoe at the moment than he was of himself. He knew deep down that she was emotionally upset about what had happened to him yet she was bottling it up inside of her and not talking. Zoe shut the oven door and looked at Dan.

'What is it?' she asked him.

Dan climbed down from the work surface and pulled Zoe in to a tight hug. 'I know you're not okay, just admit it' he whispered.

Zoe started to cry, tears dripping down her face.

'I was so scared today' she whispered.

'So was I' Dan replied.

'I wished I known sooner, I would've got you at of there quicker than you could've said MI 9'

Dan sighed 'I know, I should've told you, but promise me Zoe, if you ever need to talk to me, then I'm always here for you'

Zoe smiled and they both held each other's hand tightly gazing in to each other's eyes. After a couple of minutes they broke apart and went to get the dinner ready. They made their way in to the living room space and sat down with their pizza and put the tv on. Zoe scrolled through the channels looking for something decent to watch.

'There's nothing on tv to watch' she said scowling.

'There's tons of channels, plenty to watch _you _just mean there's nothing what suits you to watch' Dan said taking the remote from her.

He went in to the recorded section of the sky+ tv and looked at what had been recorded '_the sparticle mystery' _he said with a raised eyebrow.

'That _wasn't me' _Zoe said glaring at Dan.

'Well who was it?' Dan asked.

'Frank!' she replied.

'Really?'

'I don't know!'

Dan sighed and looked through some other recorded things till he stopped. 'Harry Potter?' he said turning to face Zoe.

'Yeah, I LOVE it' she said grinning childishly.

'I've never watched it' Dan said tailing off a bit as Zoe's eyes widened.

She grabbed the remote and hit play. Both teens sat there watching the film for 2 and a half hours, at the end of it Zoe turned to face Dan with a big grin on her face.

'It was okay' Dan said looking at Zoe.

Zoe pretended to pout and turned away from him.

'You could have said it was amazing' she said.

'Well yeah but still' Dan said tailing off.

'You knew what was best for you' Zoe replied turning round.

'Yes!' Dan laughed.

'Well you knew better than Frank and Stella' Zoe grinned.

Meanwhile Aniesha was working on some homework when she looked outside to see a black unmarked van parked outside the house. She frowned and tried to get a better look at the van without success. She decided to ring Tom when she saw _another _van parked outside his house, this was not good.

Tom was playing the latest blade quest game against Dan when his mobile started ringing, he picked up his mobile and answered it.

'Hey Tom' Aniesha said.

'Yeah, what is it?' he asked.

'Looked out the window recently'

'No, if this is some sort of joke Aniesha it isn't very funny I'm playing the latest blade quest game against Dan and if you cause me to lose-'

'No it IS NOT a joke, I'm been deadly serious here'

'Okay okay! I'm going to the window now'

Tom looked out the window to see the black van parked there.

'Oh' he whispered.

'See what I mean!' Aniesha said.

'Yep, I do see what you mean'

Back at the safe house Zoe was just checking the cctv for HQ and the school surroundings when she saw two black unmarked vans pull up outside the school entrance.

'Erm Dan' Zoe whispered.

Dan who was sat on a computer next to her stopped playing his game against Tom and went pale.

'This is not good' he said.

**A/N Big thanks to: **

**KazzJazz99**

**Mihighfan x 2 well once I've finished this story I'll try and write a doctor who one **

**Casualtyfan4eva**

**Gladrags2012 loving your new story by the way : ) **


	12. All is revealed

**A/N Well a big sorry from me, I know I haven't updated for 2 weeks but I have been really busy, the PE theory exam was okayish and the chemistry exam what I had last Thursday was alright. I've literally just come back from London today, I've been on a sort of mini break to the studio tour of Harry Potter which I highly recommend to any harry potter fan. So enough of me rambling on here is chapter 12 : ) **

_Back at the safe house Zoe was just checking the CCTV for HQ and the school surroundings when she saw two black unmarked vans pull up outside the school entrance. _

'_Erm Dan' Zoe whispered. _

_Dan who was sat on a computer next to her stopped playing his game against Tom and went pale. _

'_This is not good' he said. _

'What do we do?' asked Zoe.

'Ring Frank and Stella and tell them!' replied Dan.

Zoe picked up her mobile and rung Frank whilst Dan picked up his mobile and rung Tom. No answer, he then tried the house phone and it was picked up after the first ring.

'Hello, is Tom there' Dan said straight away without wasting any time.

After a moment he was put through to Tom.

'Hey Tom, Dan here, is there by any chance some black van parked outside your house?' he asked.

'Yeah and Aniesha's' Tom replied.

After a second Dan and Zoe heard an almighty crash from above them. They both froze and looked at each other panic written all over their faces.

'Dan, DAN, what was that?' Tom asked starting to panic.

'Tom, there's someone in the school' Dan gulped.

'Frank? It's Zoe, KORPS, we think, are breaking in to the school, they've got vans outside and outside Tom and Aniesha's house' Zoe explained hurriedly.

'Right, Zoe don't panic, we're coming for you, I'll come back to base and Stella will go to Aniesha and Tom's houses' Frank explained.

The two teens sat still and listened to the banging from above the, they could hear angry voices from above them. Zoe checked the cctv for the hallway to HQ. They saw Mark and the Crimeminister there, breaking the door down.

'OMG How do they know to come here?!' cried Zoe.

'I don't know' whispered Dan.

The teens saw the Crime minister and Mark trying everything to activate the lift, Dan thought quickly and closed down the mainframe so they couldn't hack it.

'Zoe' whispered Dan.

Zoe gripped his hand and smiled. They both exited the safe house and stood in HQ ready to fight them. Sure enough they both came down in the lift and stood face to face with Dan and Zoe.

'Well well well isn't it our lucky day' the crimeminister grinned evilly.

Zoe and Dan immediately began to fight them; Zoe took on the crime minister whilst Dan took on his dad. The two teens fought them and they seemed to have the upper hand until more KORPS thugs came down, but at that moment Frank came in to base. Dan and Zoe spun round and KORPS took that opportunity to grab Dan.

'DAN!' Zoe cried as KROPS took Dan in the lift and the doors closed.

**A/N Big Thanks to: **

**IIamasinflyingtractors**

**mihighfan**

**Immortal Teenager x2 **

**gladrags2012 (oh and thanks for the advice with eating biscuits whilst revising, I think it helped :D) **

**MiHighNo.1 Fan**

**Daisy **

**hey dude x2 **


	13. unlucky for some

_Zoe and Dan immediately began to fight them; Zoe took on the crime minister whilst Dan took on his dad. The two teens fought them and they seemed to have the upper hand until more KORPS thugs came down, but at that moment Frank came in to base. Dan and Zoe spun round and KORPS took that opportunity to grab Dan. _

'_DAN!' Zoe cried as KROPS took Dan in the lift and the doors closed._

'Dan, Dan!' Zoe cried attempting to run after him, but Frank caught Zoe and held on to her as she struggled against him until she stopped struggling and began to sob in desperation.

'It's okay Zoe, we're going to get him back' Frank whispered as she sobbed.

Meanwhile Stella had gathered some of the mi 9 swat team and they were parked up in normal cars a little down the road from Tom and Aniesha's house. Suddenly the back door of one of the vans opened and out came a teenage girl with auburn hair which lay loose around her shoulders. Stella stared at the girl, she looked just like Zoe. The girl knocked on Aniesha's door and her mum opened it.

'Hello, please may I see Aniesha' said the KORPS girl.

'Are you one of her friends from school?' asked her mum.

'I'm Zoe'

'Okay dear, Aniesha is upstairs in her room' her mum said.

'Aniesha, Zoe's here!' shouted her mum as the KORPS girl began to climb the stairs.

Aniesha froze, she peered round her bedroom door and saw the KORPS agent. She closed her bedroom door and began to panic, she didn't think she could fight the agent without Zoe or Dan to help her. Slowly the bedroom door opened and in desperation Aniesha grabbed her desk chair and hit the agent over the head. She fell to the floor and Aniesha peered at her keeping her distance.

Stella picked up her communications device and tried to contact Tom and Aniesha, they both picked up their pencils.

'Stella?' Aniesha said.

'What's happening?' Stella asked.

'Another of them KORPS creations, I knocked her out now, my mum thought she was Zoe' she explained.

'Right' Stella began 'We're going to let mi 9 sort it out but I want you to gather some things and you're all going to stay in mi 9 accommodation for the next few days'

'How are you going to cover it with our parents?' Tom asked 'We've only just come off a school trip'

'Well, the school has arranged a good behaviour trip to London' Stella said thinking of the first idea that came in to her head. 'But for tonight only you're going to be sleeping over at a friend's house'

Aniesha and Tom grabbed a bag each and filled it with clothes for a sleepover and made their way outside.

'Bye mum, going to Dan's for the night' Tom said on his way out the door.

'Going where?' asked his dad.

'Dan's, sure I told you yesterday' he added shutting the door.

Aniesha made her way out the door but was stopped by her mum.

'And where do you think you're going?' she asked.

'Zoe's' Aniesha replied.

'But Zoe was just here a moment ago' said her mum confused.

'No that was... Chloe' she replied thinking of the KORPS agent that they met a while ago.

'Oh' murmured her mum as Aniesha went out the door.

The mi 9 agents currently had their guns trained on the KORPS van's and the KORPS agents could clearly see that they were outnumbered so made no attempt to put up a fight as Tom and Aniesha climbed in to the car that Stella and another mi 9 agent were in and it drove off towards St Heart's.

'Are we going to pick up Dan and Zoe?' asked Tom.

'Yes' replied Stella turning round as the agent drove onwards.

'Have you heard from Frank yet?' asked Aniesha.

'No funnily enough, it is rather strange though I must admit' she replied.

'They'll be okay, won't they?' asked Tom worriedly.

'I'm sure they'll be fine' replied Stella turning round.

As the car drove up in to the St Heart's car park it was clear nothing was fine. There was evidence that a struggle had taken place as there was glass over the floor and the remains of an overturned van.

'Oh my days' Aniesha gasped stepping out of the car.

'This is not good' Tom murmured following Aniesha out the car.

Suddenly both teens sprinted towards the entrance to St Hearts and stepped over the broken down door, they ran along the corridors to the entrance to HQ, the door was lying on the floor and the caretaker's cupboard was a mess. Both teens looked at each other and pulled the mop down to HQ.

When they got down there they discovered Zoe sat at one of the tables in the base, Zoe had tears streaming down her face and a bruise forming over her right eye.

'Zoe?' whispered Aniesha running over.

'They got him' Zoe whimpered.

At that moment Stella came down to HQ and saw Zoe clinging on to Aniesha and Tom standing in the middle of the room his fists clenched and a look of anger on his face.

'Tom' Stella began placing a hand on his shoulder.

Tom shrugged her hand off and stormed towards the lift. Frank came in to the room and looked round at everyone.

'Let me guess, they got Dan' Stella sighed.

Frank nodded and sat down in one of the chairs. Stella came and sat next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

'We're going to get him back Frank, we're not going to give up' she whispered.

'I know, but it's going to be harder than ever' he sighed.

'Why?' Stella asked confused.

'I don't know how they got it but my guess is that doctor Steinberg, new better technology' Frank replied sighing.

'Well, we don't always need the best technology to win' Stella replied.

Frank just stared at her and smiled.

'Oh and why the heck is there a big mess in the car park, it looks as if a bomb has gone off' she asked confused.

'You could say that' replied Zoe her voice muffled from Aniesha's jacket.

'What's that meant to mean?' asked Stella still confused.

'Was it one of your creations gone wrong?' asked Aniesha.

Frank smiled and nodded at her.

Stella looked at them both and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling.

'I see that's how both of you ended up in this state' she said indicating at the cuts and bruises on Frank and Zoe's faces.

'Well I've sent some of the mi 9 agents to clean up the mess outside and fix the door on your cupboard' Stella explained standing up.

'I have got to go, I'll see you tomorrow and let you know whether we have an update on Dan's location. She walked towards the lift and the doors shut in front of her.

'I'm going to go and see where Tom is' Aniesha said standing up and smiling at Zoe.

'Do you want me to come with you?' she asked.

'No, I think you had better go and get yourself sorted out' Aniesha said pointing at one of the cuts on Zoe's face.

'Okay' she smiled.

Aniesha stepped out the lift and looked round the school for Tom, she checked to library, the computer room and looked in all of the classrooms but there was no sign of him. She stopped puzzled wondering where to look next, she went down to the deserted canteen but he wasn't there either. She doubted her would have gone outside so she checked to last place she could think of, the gym. She slowly opened the door and Tom was sat on the vaulting horse his back to the door.

'I didn't expect to see you in here' she said.

Tom turned round in shock, then saw it was Aniesha and turned his back to her again.

'Well that's rude' she joked.

'This is where he'd be' Tom muttered.

'What?' Aniesha asked confused.

'Where Dan would be, he'd be here doing some sort of training' Tom replied.

Aniesha sighed and climbed on the vaulting horse next to Tom.

'You're speaking as if you've already given up hope' she whispered placing an arm round Tom.

'Well, look at it this way, Dan is stuck in a KORPS building with his Dad and the crimeminister and every other KORPS person who could hurt him and we're stuck here with nothing to do to save him!'

'We're going to get him back Tom, just listen to me!' Aniesha exclaimed.

'How do you know that?' Tom whispered.

Aniesha sighed and pulled him in to a hug. 'I know that because we have you' she replied.

Tom pulled away from Aniesha and began to laugh before pulling her in to another hug.

**A/N Thank you to **

**mihighfan **

**Guest **

**Zoelook-a-like**

**IIamasinflyingtractors **

**gladrags2012**

**MiHighNo.1 fan x4**


	14. Plan ahead

**A/N Well I am nothing like Tom when it comes to electrical appliances and whatever else so if people get confused by the end of the chapter I apologise but hey Tom's plan is better than the one that Frank and Stella put together (it will make sense when you read it) **

_Aniesha stepped out the lift and looked round the school for Tom, she checked to library, the computer room and looked in all of the classrooms but there was no sign of him. She stopped puzzled wondering where to look next, she went down to the deserted canteen but he wasn't there either. She doubted her would have gone outside so she checked to last place she could think of, the gym. She slowly opened the door and Tom was sat on the vaulting horse his back to the door. _

'_I didn't expect to see you in here' she said. _

_Tom turned round in shock, then saw it was Aniesha and turned his back to her again. _

'_Well that's rude' she joked. _

'_This is where he'd be' Tom muttered. _

'_What?' Aniesha asked confused. _

'_Where Dan would be, he'd be here doing some sort of training' Tom replied. _

_Aniesha sighed and climbed on the vaulting horse next to Tom. _

'_You're speaking as if you've already given up hope' she whispered placing an arm round Tom. _

'_Well, look at it this way, Dan is stuck in a KORPS building with his Dad and the crimeminister and every other KORPS person who could hurt him and we're stuck here with nothing to do to save him!' _

'_We're going to get him back Tom, just listen to me!' Aniesha exclaimed. _

'_How do you know that?' Tom whispered. _

_Aniesha sighed and pulled him in to a hug. 'I know that because we have you' she replied. _

_Tom pulled away from Aniesha and began to laugh before pulling her in to another hug. _

At the KORPS base Dan was tied to a chair, his ankles tied to the legs of the chair, his arms tied behind him and a rope round his waist. He was in deep trouble. Suddenly the door to his cell opened and in walked his Dad. Dan tensed up as he walked closer towards him.

'So, you're the enemy' Mark said.

Dan froze and kept his mouth shut.

'Well?' he asked.

Dan shook his head.

'So you _don't _work for mi 9' he said with a raised eyebrow.

Dan opened his mouth to say something and got a sharp slap across it.

'You disgust me' he said glaring at Dan.

'You're the bad people' Dan whispered.

'We're the bad people!' Mark exclaimed.

'You said it yourself' Dan said gaining some of his confidence.

'You cheeky little brat!' Mark shouted glowering at Dan.

He walked right up to him and raised his fist when the crimeminister walked in to the room.

'Leave him, we can have plenty of fun beating him up later once he's started to tell us all about mi 9' she said.

Dan looked her in the eye and glared at her.

'I'm not going to tell you anything' he said defiantly.

'Oh, we'll soon see about that' she replied turning round and walking out of the room with Mark.

She turned out the light to the little room Dan was in and slammed the door shut. Dan was left alone in the tiny room, he did his best to listen out for any signs of life but there wasn't anything to let him know what time of day, or night it was or where on earth he was. He rested his head on the back of the chair, this was one of his worst nightmares.

Back at HQ Frank had fallen asleep on the desk in front of the computer waiting for any news from Stella, Tom, Aniesha and Zoe were round in the safe house they had eventually fallen asleep after hearing no news from Stella and after Frank advised to go to sleep seeing as they had school tomorrow. Suddenly Frank woke up and rubbed his eyes, there was a message from Stella with what they thought was the location of one of the KORPS bases with Dan in. He replied to Stella's message and waited for the response.

Zoe, Aniesha and Tom woke up in the morning all shattered from the events of the previous night. Once they had all got changed and had breakfast they went to see how things were progressing with the location of Dan.

'Team, we have the location of Dan and myself and Stella have put together a plan which may help to get Dan out of there and destroy the KORPS base' Frank explained.

'Brilliant' said Zoe grinning.

'There's one problem though' Frank said looking down.

'What?' asked Aniesha puzzled.

'Well the thing is the plan we have put together involves some high explosives, ones which would blow up the base' Frank began.

'Yeah and?' Tom asked.

'Well these sort of explosives can't be put on a timer to allow yourselves to get out before the whole building blows up' he explained.

'So you mean that one of us has got to stay in the building and then blow it up' Zoe said.

Frank nodded his head.

'Stella and I decided that I will come on the mission with you and then let you get out of there before well, the building goes up' Frank said.

Zoe looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

'That's not fair, we won't be a team without you' Aniesha began.

'Wait, surly there's another way' Tom said.

'How?' snapped Aniesha.

'Well, you said that KORPS had built new technology, better than mi 9's, I bet they didn't test it out properly and they've got to have some fault on it' Tom began.

Frank stared at him curiously.

'What do you mean?' Zoe asked him.

'Well, imagine you have a hair dryer' Tom began.

'Yeah' said Aniesha.

'Well you know like you have fuses for electrical appliances' Tom said.

'And some of them require a higher or lower voltage' Zoe said a look of recognition appearing on her face.

'Still with you, but what are you getting at?' Aniesha said.

'Well, we all know KORPS aren't the best when it comes to electrical things, so if they have really high tech equipment and stuff and if it's plugged in we could replace the fuse in the plug socket with a higher one, that would mean that it would blow up and if I rewired some of it I could create a chain reaction therefore blowing up the building.

'Would we enough time to get out?' asked Frank.

'Well I think so' Tom said.

'I'm going to need more than a _think_' exclaimed Aniesha.

'Look, we can do it' Tom said determinedly.

'Right, I'll give Stella a call, you three had better get to school and when it's over I'll see you down here and we can go ahead with the plan tonight' Frank said.

Zoe, Dan and Aniesha made their way towards the lift and then in to school. It wasn't the same without Dan been there and he was been missed by all 3 agents. Once school was finally over the team made their way down to HQ where Frank and Stella were.

'Well team this is what's going to happen' Stella begun.

**Thank you to: **

**MiHighFan13 **

**TheEyeOfThePhoenix x3**

**Guest**


	15. If I don't make it

_Zoe, Dan and Aniesha made their way towards the lift and then in to school. It wasn't the same without Dan been there and he was been missed by all 3 agents. Once school was finally over the team made their way down to HQ where Frank and Stella were. _

'_Well team this is what's going to happen' Stella begun. _

Back at the KORPS base Dan was still tied up in the little room, it had been hours and he was tired and frustrated. Suddenly the door opened to reveal the crimeminister.

'Well Dan, you'll be pleased to know that we have got our latest piece of technology to work'

Dan stared at her with raised eyebrows. The crimeminister sighed and clicked her fingers and in walked to KORPS henchmen. They untied him from the chair and dragged him up to his feet. Due to him been tied up for so long his legs were numb and he couldn't stand up properly, this didn't bother the henchmen as they just dragged him along. He was taken in to a room with a small black box, big enough for one person to sit inside. The crimeminister opened the door to the box and there was a small chair in it, the KORPS agents pushed Dan in to the chair and slammed the door shut, bolting it shut. Dan began to panic, the box had a lid, floor and the 4 walls around it. He didn't really have many fears, only of enclosed spaces and a minor fear of the dark, but, a major fear of water.

Suddenly he heard the crimeminister's voice.

'Daniel do you know what this box is and what it can do?' Dan turned pale and shook his head.

'Well it can do many things, like extract all the oxygen' she began, then clicked her fingers and Mark flicked a switch on the control panel.

Dan began to choke, he saw this was going to be one of the worst experiences of his life.

Back at HQ Stella ran the team through the plan, they were going to go in to the KORPS base and locate Dan, once they had done so they were to retrieve him and then work on blowing up the technology and getting out of there.

On the way to the KORPS base Zoe was silent.

'You okay?' asked Aniesha.

'Sort of, just very nervous' she replied.

'We all are' Aniesha replied looking at Frank and Stella who were going over the blueprints of the base, she turned to look at Tom who had gone very pale, he wasn't use to field missions, they were (in his own words) '_way too dangerous'. _

They eventually pulled up at the KORPS base and got out, their first mission was to get in. Frank and Stella weren't coming with them, they were waiting outside in case they needed back up. The team slipped around the side entrance where they could see 2 KORPS guards.

'Ready Aniesha?' asked Zoe.

Aniesha nodded and the two girls slipped unnoticed towards the guards. Tom watched in amazement as how they quickly took them out. They turned to face him grinning, and then stared at him. Tom sensing something was wrong spun round to see a guard stood behind him. Not really thinking he punched the guard square on in the face and watched as he slumped to the ground. Zoe placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned.

'That was awesome Tom'

'Thanks'

They ran back to Aniesha and Tom started to unlock the door.

'I can only open it for 5 seconds' he said.

'Okay, let's do it' said Aniesha.

Tom unlocked the door and they all slipped in just in time.

'That was close' sighed Zoe.

'Right, let's find Dan' Tom said walking towards a door at the end of the corridor.

'Your little friends aren't coming to get you' the crimeminister laughed as she returned the oxygen back to Dan's box.

'Yes-they-are' he gasped.

'Whatever you say'

'Well, this box can also completely fill up with water' she said grinning at him.

Dan groaned silently to himself, this was going to be torture. Suddenly the box slowly started to fill up with water.

'So Daniel, are you going to tell us all about mi 9?' she asked him.

'Never' he replied.

'Look, for god's sake Dan, tell us now and it will be less painful for you later' Mark growled.

'NEVER' Dan repeated more loudly and forcefully.

'Have it your way then' the crimeminister said.

The water in the box rose more quickly and soon Dan was standing up to keep his head above the water. He started to panic and his breathing became more shallow and it short breaths, he desperately tried to remember his training and closed his eyes and remembered every moment he had with Zoe, Aniesha, Tom, Frank and Stella. The water soon filled the last remaining air space and Dan held his breath and closed his eyes. He couldn't hold on for much longer and the last thing he remembered was blacking out.

'Okay Frank we're in' said Zoe as the team climbed through the little doorway in to the building.

'The fifth right you come to take it and you should reach a longer corridor, take the second left and then you'll be at the computer room' Stella said guiding the team.

'Okay we're there now' said Aniesha staring at all the technology in front of them.

Tom began wiring stuff up and cutting wires away from other appliances, he looked amazed and curious at the stuff in front of him, finally he stood up and smiled.

'Is it ready Tom?' asked Frank.

'Yep, I've just got to put the fuse in that's all' he replied.

'Okay, good work team, now find Dan' Stella said.

Dan awoke to a bucket of cold water been thrown over him, he coughed and spluttered and looked up to see his Dad stood in front of him. He desperately moved backwards in fear of him but Mark just grabbed his hair and pulled him to his feet.

'Please, please don't hurt me' Dan begged crying out in pain.

'Then tell me who you work for' Mark snarled.

Dan shook his head and Mark pulled his hair harder.

'You-you know a-already' Dan cried out.

'Tell me again then' he snarled throwing his son to the ground and placing a foot on his back.

'No' Dan replied.

Mark applied more pressure pushing him in to the concrete floor.

Dan let out a small cry of pain.

'Tell me!' Mark shouted pushing his foot down harder on Dan's back.

'MI 9' Dan cried out.

'That's better' Mark said dragging Dan up by his hair.

'Now tell me all their secrets' he said smiling wickedly.

Zoe, Tom and Aniesha ran down a corridor towards the room where Dan had been hours before.

'What's THAT?!' asked Aniesha staring at the box in the middle of the room.

'I don't know' whispered Tom.

Zoe ran up the steps to the control panel then stared at one of the screens.

'Guys you might want to have a look at this' she said turning pale.

Aniesha and Tom ran up the steps and stared at the screen. It showed all what had happened when Dan was in the box. The team watched the horrific experience he had been put through. Tears slowly dripped down Zoe's face and Aniesha pulled her in to a hug turning her away from the screen.

'C'mon guys, let's go and save Dan' Tom said walking out of the room.

Mark slammed Dan up against the wall and Dan let out a moan of pain.

'I have had it with you, you disgust me and you are no son of mine, joining mi 9 just like your mother, well you know what happened to her' he said.

'Well it was down to your group that she is dead!' Dan shouted.

Mark continued to hit Dan until the crimeminister came in and stopped him.

'Leave him, we can deal with him later when he's willing to negotiate' she said glaring at Dan who was lay flat on the floor.

'Wait, what was that' Zoe said putting her hand out to stop the others.

'What?' whispered Aniesha.

'I heard screaming' Zoe replied frowning.

Tom pushed the two girls up against the wall as the Crimeminister and Mark came through the door.

'You can deal with the brat later, if you beat him up anymore he's going to pass out with the pain, I think you've already broken his arm the way it was bent' the crimeminister said.

The teens stared at them open mouthed and once they were out of sight they ran down the corridor to a door which had the keys on the outside, they unlocked it and found Dan on the floor lay flat tears streaming down his face.

'Dan!' Zoe cried out dropping to the floor to gently help him up.

Dan cried out in pain and tears dripped down Zoe's face. She opened her rucksack and got out some pain killers and gave one to Dan. He gratefully looked up at her and smiled.

'C'mon guys we need to get out of here before they return' Tom said gently helping Dan up to his feet.

Slowly the team made their way out of the cell, Aniesha locking the door behind them. Frank and Stella directed them to the computer room again and Tom inserted the higher voltage fuse. The computer nearest them started to make a whirring noise and the team ran as fast as they could down the corridor.

Tom turned round and saw a burst of flames erupted from the computer room, he turned back round grinning to himself. They ran out of the KORPS base and over to Frank and Stella.

'Team, are you okay?' asked Frank as they ran over.

'We-we did it' said Aniesha gasped.

Frank and Stella grinned at them and then they noticed Dan.

Frank went over to him and gave him a hand getting in to the van followed by Zoe. He was struggling to breath and he looked shattered. Frank stepped out of the van on the phone to the mi 9 paramedics leaving Zoe and Dan alone.

'Zoe' Dan gasped.

Zoe gripped his good hand and smiled at him.

'In case I don't make it-'

'You will do Dan, I'll make sure of it'

'I love you Zoe'

Zoe smiled at him tears falling freely down both of their faces and they slowly leant in and kissed each other. They drew apart and Dan smiled at Zoe then collapsed in to Zoe's arms. She stopped and stared for a millisecond.

'FRANK, STELLA!' she cried out.

Frank came running in and stared at Dan and Zoe's panic stricken face. Suddenly the sound of an ambulance greeted them. Jeff and Dixie climbed out and ran to the back of the van. Frank took Zoe away whilst they dealt with Dan. They strapped him up to equipment and carried him out on a board in to the back of the ambulance.

'You going to come with us Zoe?' Asked Jeff smiling at her.

Zoe turned to face Frank and he smiled at her, Zoe jumped in to the van and slammed the doors shut. The ambulance sped along and in the back Jeff was checking Dan's heart beat and pulse along with his temperature.

'He's going to be okay isn't he?' Zoe asked worriedly.

'He's had a lack of oxygen at one point and we think he's broken some ribs, we know he's broken his right arm but that can be easily fixed' Jeff explained.

Once the van pulled up at the hospital and Jeff and Dixie took it to the room Oscar, Rose and Carrie were there again, they helped to lift him on to another bed and wired him up to all other machines, he was put in a hospital gown and once they were finished with him they left him alone with Zoe. She gently stroked the top of his head and softly sighed.

'Zoe' Dan whispered pulling the breathing mask off his face.

'Dan, oh thank goodness you're okay' Zoe breathed a sigh of relief.

'Of course I'm okay, I've got you' he replied.

Zoe slowly smiled at him and they both slowly leaned in to kiss each other.

**A/N Big thank you to: **

**MiHighNo.1Fan**

**FanOfMiHigh**

**Immortal Teenager **

**IIamasinflyingtractors**

**Mihighfan**

**Zoelook-a-like**


	16. Nightmare in mi 9

_Once the van pulled up at the hospital and Jeff and Dixie took it to the room Oscar, Rose and Carrie were there again, they helped to lift him on to another bed and wired him up to all other machines, he was put in a hospital gown and once they were finished with him they left him alone with Zoe. She gently stroked the top of his head and softly sighed. _

'_Zoe' Dan whispered pulling the breathing mask off his face. _

'_Dan, oh thank goodness you're okay' Zoe breathed a sigh of relief. _

'_Of course I'm okay, I've got you' he replied._

_Zoe slowly smiled at him and they both slowly leaned in to kiss each other. _

Once they drew apart for air Zoe slowly stroked the top of Dan's head whilst they waited for the doctors to return to scan Dan to see if he had broken any of his ribs. Eventually they returned ready for him. Zoe was allowed to wait with him. Once they had finished and were waiting for the results Oscar and Carrie came in ready to put his broken arm in a sling.

'Hello again Dan' Carrie grinned.

'Hi' mumbled Dan.

'Cheer up, we'll soon have your arm ready' Carrie replied.

'Okay, Dan this is probably going to hurt when we straighten it out, so be ready' Oscar said.

'1, 2, 3'

'Ow, that really, really _really _hurt' Dan gasped.

Zoe gripped his hand tightly and smiled at him.

'Any particular colour for the bandages?' Oscar asked him.

Dan looked at Zoe. 'What colour do you think?' he asked her.

'Well, if you get black then everyone will have to write on it in tipex, so I suggest... purple' she said grinning at the last part.

Dan raised an eyebrow at her, 'I AM NOT having a purple cast'

'Okay then' replied Zoe pretending to pout.

'Can I have a blue cast please?' asked Dan placing his good arm around Zoe.

Whilst Carrie went out to sort the colour Oscar stayed with them.

'So, what happened for you to end in here _again?' _he asked.

'Long story' mumbled Dan.

'Dan got caught by KORPS and we went on a rescue mission to save him' Zoe said pulling Dan closer to her.

Oscar looked sympathetically at them both. 'When I was working for mi high my team had our fair share of captures and kidnaps'

'What happened?' Dan asked sitting up.

'Well... we once got trapped in rocket, which got launched, trapped on a submarine and the oxygen supply was switched off and we got trapped in a rocket which was due to launch, then explode'

Zoe and Dan stared open mouthed at him.

'What happened with the exploding rocket?' Zoe asked.

'Frank and our other mentor Agent Stark had to use a thing called _smartease_ to get 3 of the kids in our school to save us' Oscar replied.

'They didn't remember their mission though' asked Dan.

'No, they forgot it by the next day' Oscar grinned at them 'Stark didn't want to use the stuff but Frank did'

'Well Stark's a complete idiot' Dan said.

'How do you know?' asked Oscar shocked.

'Well he came to our school as an undercover police officer' Zoe explained.

'Oh' Oscar said and smiled at them.

'Okay Dan, let's get this cast on' Carrie said returning with the stuff.

After half an hour the cast was on and it was set hard. Dan's arm was also placed in a sling and he scowled at it.

'Right Dan, you have broken any ribs you're just going to have an awful amount of bruising' Rose explained returning with a mini tough screen computer thing.

'We will need to check the bruising so-' Rose was cut off by another doctor saying that she and Carrie were wanted elsewhere.

'It's okay, I'll deal with Dan' Oscar said placing a hand on her shoulder.

Rose and Carrie left and Oscar turned to face Zoe and Dan.

'Okay Dan, I just need to have a look at the bruising on you, check there's nothing wrong and then we're done here' he explained.

Dan slipped the gown off his shoulders with some help of Zoe and Oscar checked there was nothing wrong with him.

'How did you get all those bruises?' he asked as Dan put the gown back on with some help off Zoe.

Zoe and Dan looked at each other.

'We need to know for medical reasons, so we can put it in your file' Oscar explained.

Dan sighed and looked at Zoe, she gripped his hand and he turned to face Oscar.

'It was my Dad, he-he's been abusing me but I told Frank and I'm staying in the safe house with Zoe, when he found out, when I was at the KORPS base he started to beat me again because I wasn't telling any mi 9 secrets' Dan explained tears starting to fall down his face.

Oscar looked at them both.

'I'll write this down in your file Dan and it will help when mi 9 wants to ask you about what happened in the building.

Both teens nodded and he left them. Once he left Zoe hugged Dan the best she could.

'its fine Dan, everything's going to be okay now I promise' she whispered.

Eventually she felt his body go limp against her and she lowered Dan carefully on to the bed and tucked him in. She sat next to him for a bit and gently stroked the top of his head.

'Zoe' Frank said stood in the doorway of the room.

Zoe stood up and went over to Frank, tears in her eyes.

'Hey, come on it's okay now, he's safe now' Frank said placing an arm round her shoulder and guiding her out the room.

'Where's Aniesha and Tom?' asked Zoe on the way back to base.

'Stella's taken them home, someone's keeping an eye on their houses to make sure they're safe'

'I thought that they were meant to be on a school trip?' she asked him.

'Oh well the school got the wrong day's' Frank said turning to smile at her.

'Their parents are going to get suspicious one day' she said grinning.

'Well let's hope it's not very soon'

When they got back to base Zoe had a shower and got ready for bed, by the time she was in bed it was the early hours of the morning, they all had to go to school tomorrow, apart from Dan of course. Zoe sighed been a spy was so hard sometimes.

Dan ran down the corridor, he could see the door, he was nearly there. His hand grabbed the door handle and he opened the door, to reveal his Dad. He took a step backwards.

'Oh no you don't' he said chasing after Dan.

Dan tripped and landed flat on his face.

'Got you' Mark said lifting Dan up by his jacket.

'Please don't hurt me' Dan begged.

'Hurt you? You're going to pay big time for this one' Mark snarled.

He punched Dan squared in the face, Dan fell on to the floor. He kicked Dan in the stomach and Dan let out a scream.

'Dan, DAN wake up it's only a nightmare!'

He opened his eyes and sat up to see Stella looking at him.

'What, what happened?' he asked her.

'You were having a nightmare' she explained pushing his fringe back off his face.

'You okay?' she asked him.

Dan shook his head. He was pale and drenched in sweat.

'I feel I feel sick' he whispered placing a hand across his stomach.

He let out a soft moaning noise and lurched forward been violently sick.

'I'm sorry he mumbled looking at Stella.

'It's fine, it's not your fault' she said she got a little paper bowl and gave it to Dan 'I'm going to get one of the doctors, be back in a minute' she said.

A minute later she returned with Oscar.

'Come on Dan' he said putting the bars on the side of the bed down to allow Dan to climb out.

'I'll get someone to put some clean sheets on the bed' he said to Stella.

Oscar led Dan to some showers and gave him a pair of pyjamas.

'I'll be somewhere near here, so when you're finished I'll come and find you' he said to Dan.

'Thanks' he said smiling at him.

Meanwhile Stella was on the phone to Frank.

'Frank, yeah it's about Dan, I think you're in for a bit of a challenge with him'

'What do you mean?' he asked confused.

'I think, well that he should be disbanded from mi 9, you know like a fresh start' Stella explained.

'WHY?' asked Frank.

'Well he woke up screaming the hospital down over a nightmare about Mark' Stella said.

'I see what you mean' Frank sighed 'I still don't think it's the best solution though'

'What about just for let's say a month, he could go to the same school but just live with a foster family'

'Well, I'll think about it but how is he now?'

'Well, he's just been violently sick so he's gone to have a shower'

'Right, let me know if he gets any worse'

'Okay Frank, see you'

'Bye'

**A/N well once I eventually finish the story well the foster thing about Dan, it's going to link in to what will be a sequel to this story so I will let you know when that's up but I will be doing a doctor who story as well. **

**Thanks to:**

**Gladrags2012**

**MiHighNo.1Fan**

**MiHighFan13**

**Immortal Teenager**

**mihighfan**


	17. The grand finale

**A/N Well like I said in the last chapter I'm doing a doctor who story next and it is going to be an Amy and Rory one seeing as I don't like Clara that much... And sorry to break the news whovians MATT SMITH IS LEAVING IN THIS YEARS CHRISMAS SPECIAL! If you didn't already know, though it has been on the news... So on with the story...**

'_Frank, yeah it's about Dan, I think you're in for a bit of a challenge with him' _

'_What do you mean?' he asked confused. _

'_I think, well that he should be disbanded from mi 9, you know like a fresh start' Stella explained. _

'_WHY?' asked Frank. _

'_Well he woke up screaming the hospital down over a nightmare about Mark' Stella said. _

'_I see what you mean' Frank sighed 'I still don't think it's the best solution though' _

'_What about just for let's say a month, he could go to the same school but just live with a foster family' _

'_Well, I'll think about it but how is he now?' _

'_Well, he's just been violently sick so he's gone to have a shower' _

'_Right, let me know if he gets any worse' _

'_Okay Frank, see you' _

'_Bye' _

The next day at school Aniesha, Tom and Zoe went to go and see Frank at lunchtime.

'How's Dan?' asked Tom immediately.

'He's been having nightmares but apart from that _physically _he's going to make a full recovery but _mentally _we're not so sure' Frank explained.

'And what's _that_ got to do with anything' snapped Aniesha.

'Stella and I think its best, just for a month, that Dan goes away to live with a foster family' Frank said.

'WHAT?!' exclaimed the teens.

'Why?' asked Zoe softly.

'It should benefit him if he didn't have to worry about the work and mi 9, he'd still be coming to the same school every day so you'd see him'

They looked at each other shock written all over their faces.

'Only if it's for a month' Aniesha said.

'I promise' said Frank.

'So when would he be going?' asked Tom glaring at Frank.

'A week or so after he's got out of hospital' Frank said.

'He'd be safe though, wouldn't he?' asked Zoe.

'I'm sure he will be' replied Frank.

'Well, you'd better go and get lunch then' Frank said.

'Oh and when you went to Shropshire, they sealed the entrance to their base so we couldn't get in'

The team turned round and stared at Frank.

'Oh well, it could have been worse' sighed Tom, they departed the base and went back to school.

Back at the hospital Dan was awake and reading one of the books that the hospital had given him.

'Dan' said Stella going up to him.

'Oh, hey Stella' Dan said putting the book down.

'How are you feeling?' she asked him.

'Much better thanks' he replied smiling at her.

'Glad to hear it' Stella replied.

'Frank and I have been thinking and we think that it's best, only for a month, that you go and live with a foster family and are taken off mi 9 duty'

Dan stared at her shocked.

'But-but what have I done wrong?' he asked puzzled.

'Nothing Dan! We just think that it would benefit your mental health' Stella explained placing a hand on his shoulder.

'Oh, erm okay then' Dan looked down at his hands then up at Stella.

'Did the KORPS building get blown up and it was mission success!' Stella said smiling.

'What about the Crimeminister and my dad?' Dan asked.

'Well the Crimeminister she escaped, again but Mark well he was killed in the building' Stella said looking at Dan.

Dan smiled at Stella 'It would have been better if we got the Crimeminister though' he said looking down.

'We can't get everything in life' she replied.

'What about the other mission to Shropshire? Did we find anything then?'

'Turns out that they sealed the wardrobe and there was no other way in' sighed Stella.

After another week Dan was discharged from hospital under strict instructions not to do any strenuous activity. When he got to school he was greeted with hugs of his team and a kiss off Zoe who had been stopped from seeing him in hospital.

'I missed you so much' Zoe mumbled in to his jacket whilst giving him yet another hug.

'Hey, I missed you to' he said planting a delicate kiss on her cheek.

'Well it's good to be back' grinned Dan 'I was almost missing Mr McNab!'

Aniesha stared at him shocked, 'Am I still dreaming?' she said.

'Well if you're still dreaming then we're all having one crazy dream!' Tom laughed.

They slowly made their way in to the school still laughing happy to be back together again.

**The end **

**Well I assure you this may be the end of this story but it's not the end for Dan, it's just the beginning. Well for everyone who as constantly reviewed, followed, favourited and generally put up with these authors notes I would like to say a big thank you so: **

**IIamasinflyingtractors**

**gladrags2012**

**MiHighNo.1Fan**

**Zoelook-a-like**

**Immortal Teenager**

**mihighfan**


End file.
